Tatuaje
by Sabastu
Summary: Un encuentro que se dio por la suerte se quedó tauado en su alma de modo permanente. ¿Pero sí una de las partes se resiste a la obviedad? Pues dos amigas dieron el consejo perfecto... Cuando un peliazul se resiste a dar el paso, a veces la sensualidad de una pelirroja es el mejor arma. [JERZA] [AU] [Short Fic] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! QoQ)9
1. Alianza

**¡Hola!** Este **short fic** es un agradecimiento por el apoyo en **"Mi Maid"** Aún no puedo creer ver más de **200 comentarios** en ella… Yo… solo… **+Llora de la emoción+** ¡Gracias! **QoQ)b**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solo soy una Jerzadoradora maniaca que crea fics con ellos. Todos los pjs pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **TATUAJE**

* * *

 **|UNO|**

* * *

 **~Alianza~**

* * *

Pasó una vez más frente al local…

Llevaba un buen rato paseándose frente a ese lugar, casi dos horas ya. Estaba por empezar a oscurecer, hacía frío y las dudas en su cabeza aunadas a los nervios le impedían dar ese paso…

 _«Es lo que quiero… Debo ser fiel a mi persona… Si no actúas no obtienes»_

Un mantra que se repetía cada vez que con disimulo pasaba por esa misma acera.

Por supuesto no se había dado cuenta que unos ojos café le miraban con una chispa de curiosidad y diversión desde el momento en que se había acercado a leer los precios expuestos en la ventana del pequeño local de tatuajes, la persona dueña del par de ojos café no sé decidía tampoco entre cerrar el local de una vez; cosa que debió haber hecho hacía media hora, o esperar un rato más a ver si finalmente la persona que se paseaba frente al local se decidía a entrar. Miró como un mechón de la melena escarlata de la mujer frente a la ventana se deslizaba de su hombro a su escote y no le quedó duda…

 _Él esperaría toda la noche si fuese necesario…_

De todos modos no tenía nada más que hacer, ya todos los demás se habían ido y ahora que había terminado su carrera de informática ya no había podido verla tan seguido como antes, y vaya que le gustaba verla…

 _Dos años enamorado como un idiota y no se cansaba de ella…_

Se arrecostó en su butaca y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desde su privilegiada posición en que podía admirarla sin que ella se diese cuenta.

 _Sí_ , parecía un jodido acosador, pero en ese momento a Jellal Fernandes le importaba muy poco ser catalogado de esa manera, se podría decir que por fin lo había aceptado.

Suspiró hondo y se dedicó a observar y esperar…

 _Eran dos años enamorado de ella en secreto, ya era bueno en eso de observar y esperar…_

Diez minutos después su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando la peliescarlata decidida entraba como un tornado por la puerta y sin siquiera dos repiques de las campanillas que descansaban sobre la puerta, golpeó la mesa donde él estaba con la mano y declaraba en tono demandante su petición.

― **¡Quiero un tatuaje!**

 _Él casi cae de su butaca al escucharla y al ver sus hermosos ojos brillar para él._

― **Pues, ha llegado al lugar indicado** ―fingiendo sarcasmo contestó el peliazul para recomponerse de la sorpresa― **Por suerte entró aquí y no en la carnicería del frente, señorita Scarlet.** ―La miró con una sonrisa ladeada y se deleitó con el sonrojo que cubrió su precioso rostro.

― **Yo… bueno…** ―Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa tratando de explicarse, por su parte el peliazul se acomodó mejor en su butaca y afiló la mirada perdido en la acción de la pelirroja.

 _Ella lo provocaba sin saberlo…_

Siempre había sido así, desde que la conoció en su tercer año de carrera, cuando les tocó un proyecto en conjunto con los de primer año de ingeniería en sistemas, nunca pensó que un día tendría tanta suerte como para sacar el número que le juntó con ella para el proyecto.

Ese mismo día, pero horas más tarde, recibió un manazo en la espalda cortesía de Ultear para que quitara la cara de idiota que tenía desde que conoció a su pelirroja compañera.

― **Hasta parece amor a primera vista…** ―Le dijo su amiga de infancia con una sonrisa burlona―. **¿Qué piensas? ¿Un polvo fácil?**

― **No me lo parece…** ―Con el ceño fruncido miró a su amiga. **―Y espero que no lo sea…** ―Agregó con una extraña molestia por las palabras de su amiga. De alguna manera sabía que esa pelirroja no era mujer de revolcón de una noche.

Cosa que comprobó en las reuniones del proyecto, a pesar de que era un grupo de cinco, para él era como si solo ella existiese…

Todo ese año, de reuniones, planeaciones, y exposiciones del proyecto, no hizo más que incrementar sus buenas opiniones de ella.

Erza era inteligente, divertida, sincera, amigable, tenía un admirable don de liderazgo y era hermosa, jodidamente sensual y hermosa…

 _Lo que la hacia una mujer inalcanzable para él…_

Ah sí… también era terca… Más de una vez vivió esa terquedad en carne propia.

 _Algún defecto debía de tener._

Aunque Jellal Fernandes no pensaba de esa manera. Para él, ella era perfecta…

 _Y por eso siempre se sintió inferior a ella, siempre se sintió muy poca cosa…_

― **¡Tú y tú maldito autoestima!** ―Estalló Ultear cuando él le contó que no le diría nada de lo que sentía a la pelirroja―. **¡Eres una buena persona Jellal! Trabajaste duro, estudiaste duro y obtuviste la beca completa ¡Y no dejemos de lado que estás tan bueno que si no fueses casi mi hermano yo misma me habría revolcado contigo varias veces! ¿Por qué piensas que no la mereces? ¡Demonios!**

― **¡Ya te lo dije, Ul! Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ya sabes muy bien de dónde vengo** ―pasó por alto el último comentario, no era algo que quisieses escuchar de alguien a quien consideras una hermana.

― **¡Eras pobre! ¡Lo sabré yo! ¡Éramos pobres, pero honrados! Crecimos juntos, Jellal, nos preocupábamos por comer al menos una vez al día… ¡Lo sé! Pero ahora no es así… ¿No dices que ella es una buena mujer? No creo que le importe que no seas de una buena familia, además… ¿Qué putas con eso de** _ **"No tengo nada que ofrecerle"?**_ ―Repitió la frase con tono de mártir de telenovela―. **¡¿Qué ella no estudia!? ¿¡Qué no puede trabajar!? Acaso piensas que las mujeres que estudian lo hacen para después guardar el diploma en una gaveta y vivir del sueldo de su marido ¡Estamos en una nueva era, las mujeres también aportamos! ¡Maldito complejo de caballero el tuyo!**

― **Ul…**

― **¡No me llames así que estoy molesta!** ―Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento del peliazul.

― **¿A dónde…**

― **¡Voy a por cervezas!** ―Aún enfadada interrumpió al chico mártir y tiró la puerta haciéndola sonar sin piedad.

― **Tremendo carácter…** ―Susurró el peliazul entre divertido y molesto.

― **Ul tiene razón, Jellal…** ―su otra amiga de la infancia, que hasta ese momento solo les observaba divertida tomó la palabra―. **Incluso la besaste ayer en la fiesta de fin de proyecto y ella te correspondió…**

Nadie debía recordarle eso. Los labios de ella sobre los suyos, las manos de ella subiendo por su pecho y sujetándolo de la nuca para casi fundirse en uno... cada una de esas caricias quedaron marcadas en el como un tatuaje…

― **Ella no sabe muchas cosas de mí, además estaba tomada** ―una llamada en el móvil de ella los había separado, cuando la fue a buscar ya no la encontró. _«Huyó de mi»_ pensaba el peliazul, quien desde ese momento se sintió un maldito aprovechado. _«No, no la merezco»_

― **Yo diría más bien que ella no sabe _"algunas pocas"_ cosas de ti. ****Además recuerda que estuve en su grupo y los oí conversar muchas veces…** ―le miró con los ojos entrecerrados―. **Sé que le contaste muchas cosas personales y yo, quien no estaba viéndola como un idiota enamorado** ―le dio una sonrisilla acusadora―, **sí vi que ella solo te dirigía miradas de admiración…**

― **Déjalo Meredy, ya te dije que no le conté todo…**

― **Todo no, pero sí la mayoría.** ** **¡Ay Jellal! Ni que fueses un mago renegado que destruye organizaciones oscuras** ** ―se rió al ver la cara de " _eso es tremendamente ridiculo_ " que le puso el peliazul― ****¡Jajaja! Pero te lo digo,** estoy segura que a ella no le importará que hayas sido pobre alguna vez en la vida, además, eres becado Jellal, y tú mismo sabes que ella es inteligente, las becas como las tuyas solo se las brindan a personas muy brillantes y con escasos recursos. ¡Y aún así te besó!** ―Le señaló con la cuchara con lo que iba a empezar a comerse su pudín.

― **¡Estaba borracha!** ―Le dijo frustrado.

― **¡A mí me das esa excusa!** ―Suspiró dramática y con las mejillas llenas de pudín por tragar agregó― **Ella era mi compañera en varias clases y grupos de estudio, grupos con los que salíamos viernes en la noche y en la que la vi ebria un par, Erza Scarlet ebria somete a la gente como una emperatriz a sus esclavos, a la fuerza… ¡Jamás besaría a alguien!**

― **¡Tsk! Basta…** ―Espetó molesto por la realidad que le decía su amiga preguntándose a su vez sí el de verdad no estaba siendo un idiota…

 _«Ella se sonrojaba al verlo»_

 _«Ella sonreía siempre para él»_

 _«Ella fue la que inició el beso»_

 _«Él ya no era pobre»_

 _«Él vivía en un lindo apartamento»_

 _«Él era dueño de un famoso local de tatuajes»_

 _«Él y ella se buscaban siempre con la mirada…»_

De pronto sonrió, tal vez sí debía darse una oportunidad…

El portazo de Ultear al volver cargada de cervezas lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, pero lo que descubrió el lunes en clases le destruyó esa realidad.

 _Erza se había ido de la universidad._

Su padre había tenido un accidente y ella como única pariente corrió a su lado para la rehabilitación, según supo después, la pelirroja estaba llevando la mayoría de las clases a distancia, pero aún así se atrasaría con otras.

 _No pudo verla más, no pudo hablar más con ella…_

Su último recuerdo de la pelirroja había sido ese beso en la fiesta cuando celebraban la nota perfecta en su proyecto…

 _Un semestre y medio después ella había vuelto, tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre._

Y él, como todo buen Jellal Fernandes _―Ya que estaba convencido que todos los hombres llamados Jellal Fernandes eran idiotas como él―_ , se portó frío e indiferente con ella cuando la mujer se le acercó a saludarlo.

La mirada triste y avergonzada que le dio ella por el rechazo que él le demostró, fue tan desgarradora que él _―el idiota―_ Jellal Fernandes, nunca se lo perdonó a sí mismo.

 _No, él no la merecía…_

Ese había sido su mantra para no correr de rodillas hasta ella y decirle todo lo que se guardaba. Un mantra que necesitó por cuatro meses más hasta su propia graduación. Una graduación que le impediría verla casi a diario, que marcaría la división final entre ellos…

Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas para el peliazul _―eso ni él se lo creía―_ solía visitar muy seguido a Meredy, quien era menor que él y aún asistía a la universidad, por supuesto, casualidad era que ella y Erza, de nuevo fuesen compañeras de algunas materias.

Y cuando la pelirroja le veía llegar lo saludaba con una linda y sincera sonrisa que le paraba el corazón y… bueno… _no solo el corazón…_

Ella no parecía tenerle rencor alguno, sin duda ella tenía un corazón de oro…

 _Y el no merecía ese corazón…_

Ni para que decir que Ultear siguió azotando la puerta cada vez que el tema salía a colación.

Pero Ultear no sé había graduado de la facultad de ciencias, como criminalista con notas perfectas en psicoanálisis, para no darse cuenta que su amigo cada vez parecía más y más deprimido.

Y que la pelirroja, con la que pasó casi un día entero gracias a Meredy, también presentaba los mismos síntomas de _"Estupiditís amorosa"_ que su amigo.

 _Ultear Milkovitch comenzó a preparar el remedio para los enamorados._

Usando una de sus semanas de vacaciones, se dedicó a ir de espía a la universidad para espiar a la mujer y comprobar por completo sus sentimientos. Varias veces se tiró detrás de una banca para no ser vista, inclusive terminó subida en un árbol para evitar que Jellal la viese mientras él visitaba a Meredy, que por casualidad _―él sabía sus horarios pero se negaba aún a reconocer su madera de acosador―_ estaba con la pelirroja.

 _¿Y que vio Ultear subida en el árbol?_

Sonrisillas tontas. Sonrojos mal disimulados. Miradas anhelantes…

Lo mismo de todos los putos días en que los observó en las sombras de esa institución del saber.

― **Ambos están jodidamente…**

― **Enamorados… ¿A qué hacen linda pareja?**

Si no fuese porque tenía una condición física envidiable y unos reflejos felinos, la espía de larga cabellera azabache se hubiese caído del árbol al escuchar esa voz dulce que le habló una rama por encima de la de ella.

― **¡¿Qué demonios!?**

― **Ara, ara… Dicen que sí los llamas se aparecen.** ―Contestó la mujer de dulce voz con una sonrisa perfecta y angelical en el rostro.

 _«Me parece que ya se apareció»_ Pensó la azabache con la plena certeza de que esa cara de ángel escondía algo peligroso―. **¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?**

― **Mirajane Strauss, estudiante de último año de criminología y usted debe ser Ultear Milkovitch, graduada con honores de la misma carrera. ¡Un placer!** ―Y sin perder la sonrisa le extendió la mano.

 _«Sí, es un demonio»_ Se confirmó a sí misma la azabache mientras le daba la mano. **―No te recuerdo de ninguna de las tutorías que di…**

― **Me trasladé aquí hace unos meses, para mi último semestre,**

― **Eso lo explica todo, al menos lo de mi primera pregunta…** ―la miró con la ceja alzada.

― **Er Chan es mi mejor amiga.**

― **¡Ja! Ahora sí que todo tiene sentido, ¿Estás supervisando a Jellal?**

― **Cuido a quienes quiero.**

― **Mi Jellal es un buen chico, un poco lento, pero bueno. Se los encargo mucho** ―y cómo si fuese una madre que entrega a su hijo al cuidado de la familia de su esposa le hizo una reverencia a la peliblanco.

― **Mi Er Chan es igual, lenta y terca. Espero cuiden de ella** ―y le devolvió la reverencia a la azabache.

Dos personas que hablaban nerviosos y con sentimientos _―obvios―_ escondidos no lo sabían, pero dos mujeres los estaban entregando en matrimonio en las ramas del cerezo a unos metros de ellos.

― **¿Ella está enamorada de él?**

― **Desde que lo vio por primera vez, luego del beso quería confesarse pero tuvo que irse, ahora piensa que fue cosa de su imaginación lo que vio en él ese día. Es terca hasta con ella misma** ―sin perder la sonrisa agregó―. **¿Y él?**

― **Igual, y a eso agrégale lo mártir. Cree que no la merece** ―Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

― **Así que dos lentos, una terca y otro mártir….**

― **¿Fastidioso verdad?**

― **Ara… A mí me parece emocionante** ―y se llevó su mano a la mejilla fingiendo timidez.

― **¿Qué piensas?**

― **Ayudarles.**

― **¿Algún plan?**

― **En él sin duda habrá que usar alguna técnica de seducción, que lo haga sucumbir a sus instintos primarios y deje su** _ **princesismo**_ **olvidado.**

― **Sexo, la respuesta es sexo…** ―Asintió con aprobación traviesa.

― **Excelente respuesta freudiana** ―le sonrió cómplice la albina.

― **Para eso ocuparemos la ayuda de ella. Parece mujer que no dice no a un reto…**

― **Aprobada con honores nuevamente.**

― **¿Cómo haremos?**

― **Yo me encargo de Er Chan…**

― **Perfecto… ¿Y qué quieres que haga Jellal? Sólo dime y yo me encargo…**

… _Ambas mujeres iluminaron su rostro con una sonrisa casi idéntica mientras una nube oscura cubría el campus universitario…_

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **T,T Sus reviews hacen que no pare de escribir T,T**_

* * *

 **Rincón De La escritora En Proceso:**

¡Brinqué en un pie! ¡Me revolqué en el piso! ¡Me mordí la lengua de la emoción mientras sonreía como idiota al ver los **200 reviews** en _**"Mi Maid"**_! La alegría que sentí no se las puedo expresar, es por eso que he **creado este fic** , será corto, probablemente ni a los **tres caps** llegue, pero tendrá todo **el lemon** que me han pedido en **"Mi Maid"** … Bueno, tal vez no todo el lemon que han pedido… **pero si tendrá.** xDDD

¡Gracias supremas, eternas, de corazón e infinitas por dejar sus comentarios! **Su apoyo es invaluable. ¡Gracias!** QoQ)9

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **s(ToT)/**


	2. Intervención

**¡Hola!** El segundo cap de ésta **pequeña historia**. EwE ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

¡Gracias por sus **reviews**! ¡Me alegran mucho **! QwQ)b** ― _Son lágrimas de felicidad_ ―

 **¡Hey! Liv Scarlett, sí tú… ¡Feliz cumple! *-* /**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro - _My body needs Jerza-_ Mashima

* * *

 **Referencias De** **Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo** **.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **|Dos|**

* * *

 **~Intervención~**

* * *

La cama resonó al caer el peso de ambos cuerpos sobre ella.

Las manos del peliazul no habían soltado su cintura y su boca hambrienta no se había despegado de la suya, y por supuesto que no iban a despegarse, no había manera de hacerlo ya que sus lenguas luchaban enredadas, húmedas y cálidas por controlar la del otro, no había tiempo ni para respirar.

Se necesitaban…

 _Ella a él…_

 _Él a ella…_

Las manos del peliazul ascendieron poco a poco de la cintura de la mujer a sus desnudos pechos, no había nada que estorbase en sus ansias de sentirlos en sus manos, no había blusa no había sostén, solo piel y sudor fruto de la ardiente pasión que los envolvía, sintió las suaves manos de ella colarse en su camisa, acariciando con necesidad su abdomen mientras la retiraba de su cuerpo, el peliazul ayudó en la tarea recibiendo como agradecimiento las ansiosas manos de ella recorrer sus pectorales y su trabajada espalda, por su parte él se acercó al delicado cuello femenino y chupó suavemente, haciéndola gemir y arquearse simultáneamente para él, gruñó de placer y volvió a hacerlo, dejaría en su cuello la marca de que ella era suya, después de todo la pelirroja había llegado para que él la tatuara…

 _Pues entonces tatuaría en ella cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus besos…_

Bajó a sus suaves pechos y los besó con delicadeza, luego con su lengua lamió la cima rosa de uno de ellos y cuando la oyó decir entre gemidos su nombre, se metió uno a la boca y chupó de él con hambre, con deseo, con un sentimiento de posesión absoluta sobre ese cuerpo…

 _Y un sentimiento de amor infinito por el corazón, el alma, los sentimientos… el todo que representaba ella…_

Cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja acariciar su miembro con sus delicadas y ansiosas manos ya no pudo razonar más, ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque siendo sinceros…

Desde que la vio pasar la primera vez en frente del local supo que ya no había remedio…

 _¿Cómo pudo el destino encargarse de juntarlos de esa manera?_

Cierto, el peliazul no sabía que el destino había contratado algunos ayudantes _at honorem_ , así que tal vez debamos retroceder dos semanas, cuatro días, siete horas, veintitres minutos y cuarenta y un segundos en el pasado para averiguar cómo estos dos terminaron de ésta acalorada y pasional manera…

 _Sí, justo al momento en que dos mujeres de cabelleras contrarias se sonreían de manera cómplice…_

― **¿Planeamos con un café?** ―Sugirió la azabache.

― **Araa… ¿Puede mañana? Tengo clase en unos minutos.**

― **¿Clase difícil?**

― **No, profesor estricto.** ―Señaló con su cabeza a un profesor rubio que pasaba a unos metros de ellas.

― **¡Oh! El bombonazo de Dreyar, es de las cosas que más extraño ver desde que me gradué…** ―Dijo con una sonrisa y aunque la peliblanco le sonreía pudo notar un leve cambió en ella― **¡No! ¿¡No me digas que te acuestas con el profesor!?** ―La miró con una sonrisa traviesa―. **Aunque escuché que estaba casado… ¡No pensé que fuese de los infieles!**

― **Y no lo es…** ―Se sacó una cadenita larga de entre sus abundantes pechos y le mostró lo que colgaba en ella a la azabache, un anillo de oro y un rayo grabado con las letras _LAMI_ dentro de el.

― **¡Es tú esposo!** ―Hace tiempo que nadie lograba sorprenderla de esa manera―. **¡Él también tiene un anillo así! ¡Pensé que su esposa se llamaba** _ **LAMI**_ **! Pero ahora lo entiendo, Laxus… Mirajane… ¡Así como cuando nombran a los ships en los fics!** ―La miró escandalizada por un momento. **― ¡Pero es como veinte años mayor que tú! No me malentiendas, está para comérselo pero… es decir… No quise decir eso, bueno sí pero…**

― **¡Jajaja! Ara, Ultear San, no te disculpes, sé muy bien lo cotizado que es mi marido entre el alumnado y profesorado, y aunque no lo creas solo es ocho años mayor que yo, parece viejo por esa cara de limón agrio que siempre se carga.**

― **Eres una esposa muy comprensiva…** ―Dijo aliviada.

― **Llevamos tres años casados, es normal que lo sea** ―contestó con una sonrisa.

― **¿Y no te da un poco de miedo que sea tan cotizado?**

― **Ara, dudo que alguien pueda forzarlo a algo que no quiera, y si pasa porqué él quiere…** ―La ojiazul amplió su sonrisa y Ultear sintió un escalofrío― **El infierno me recibirá como su demonio favorito cuando termine con él…**

 _En ese momento Ultear entendió por qué Laxus siempre alejaba a las mujeres con su cara de pocos amigos y sintió pena por él…_

― **Bi-bien… mañana es perfecto…** ―Sacó de su bolso cruzado una tarjeta y se la dio a la albina―. **Con esto podremos ponernos de acuerdo.**

Y así la conversación en el árbol había terminado.

Al siguiente día, se pusieron de acuerdo para acudir a un café alejado del campus, no querían ser vistas juntas antes de empezar con él plan, entre café y café y postre y postre llegaron a varias conclusiones.

 _Necesitaban forzar una acción en la pelirroja y una reacción en el peliazul._

― **Creo que con Jellal lo mejor será tratar con celos…**

― **¡Ara! ¿Es muy celoso?**

― **Solo cuando se trata de los que quiere** ―bebió de su cuarta taza de café antes de agregar―. **Umm… pero para eso necesitamos más personas involucradas.**

― **No necesariamente, solo ocupamos de una persona extrovertida que esparza rápido un rumor o… reclame en el momento adecuado y, que sea amiga de ambos…** ―La miró y vio que Ultear entendió.

― **¡Millianna! ¡Bien pensado! ¿Te encargas de eso tú?**

― **Sí, será fácil… Además no será del todo un rumor, casi todo el campus sabe que Simon está enamorado de Er Chan, solo re avivaremos para los oídos de Jellal el rumor. Según lo que me contaste él irá al viernes al campus, así que tengo tiempo para planear cuando decírselo a Millianna.**

― **Simon… ¡Oh, sí! Creo que Meredy había dicho algo al respecto… Nunca había visto a Jellal con el ceño tan fruncido… ¡JAJAJA! Ya sé, ya sé…** ―dijo entre risas la azabache― **Le pediré a Meredy que lo mencione mañana cuando salgamos a comer, no te preocupes, ella también quiere ver a ese par juntos.**

― **Me parece una gran idea, y Meredy San me parece una gran chica, es bueno tener otra aliada.** ―Se acomodó el cabello detrás del hombro y continuó―. **Con Erza he decidido ser directa, de nada me sirve retarla o intentar manipularla, la decisión tiene que venir realmente de ella o será como si no hubiese sido un avance real.**

― **¿Le dirás que se le tire a Jellal encima?**

― **¡Jajaja! Con otras palabras, pero sí… Erza es terca pero cuando se da cuenta de sus errores lo da todo para enmendarlos, si logro hacerla ver que él de verdad la quiere… ella luchará por él…** ―le sonrió a la azabache y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **Bien, esto puede ayudarte** ―abrió su bolso y sacó una carta―. **La escribió Jellal para ella cuando se enteró que se había ido por el accidente de su padre. ¡Puedes creerlo! ¡El anticuado le escribió una carta para declarársele! ¡Éste hombre es un alma antigua!**

― **Ara, pero creo que es un lindo gesto… ¿Por qué no la envió?**

― **Mártir, la respuesta es mártir de mierda… él debe de pensar que pasó por la trituradora, ¿Sabes cuánto tardó para escribirla? Toda la mañana y tarde pasó en eso… no contó con que yo la había leído cuando el salió para ir al baño, ni tampoco contó con que yo detendría su tiempo para poder rescatarla…** ―Agregó comiendo de su pastel.

― **¿Detener su tiempo?**

― **Bueno, es una manera de hablar. ¡Jaja! Verás, cuando Jellal se asusta se congela por completo, lo asusté para poder sacar la carta a tiempo del triturador sin que él se diese cuenta.**

― **¡Eso suena muy gracioso! ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Le gritaste a la espalda?**

― **No, no… cuando lo vi poner la carta en la fila de la trituradora de papel fingí llegar gritando:** _ **"¡Jellal, sabías que Erza está embarazada!"**_ ―Fingió el tono de voz que debió usar para alarmar al peliazul― **¡Jajajaja! Nunca, nunca lo vi tan pálido, pensé que se desmayaría…**

― **¡Jajajaja! ¿Y qué hizo cuando supo la verdad de que Er Chan no estaba embarazada?**

― **La cara que me dio fue de tanto enojo, que no te miento, me asusté bastante, parecía poseído. Creo que envejecí ochenta años por ese minuto de tiempo congelado. ¡Jajajaja! Pero valió la pena, además gracias a Meredy** **volvió a hablarme. Aunque Meredy me dio una regañina diciendo que a veces cuando trato de ayudarlos parece más bien que los manipulo, pero ¡Bah! Ella no entiende el papel de las hermanas mayores…**

― **¡Jajaja! Pues yo si lo entiendo, Ultear San, y alabo sus métodos.**

… _Ambas chocaron su taza de café en un improvisado brindis en salud de todas las hermanas mayores manipuladoras, fastidiosas y llenas de amor del mundo…_

 **~***°** **«** ***»°***~**

Días después daba inició el primer paso de su plan.

Mirajane había esperado hasta esa exacta hora para soltar un inocente: **―Me pregunto si Er Chan entenderá los sentimientos de Simon y aclarará las cosas con él, no es bueno que él mantenga tantas esperanzas en algo que es obvio que no pasará…** ―El comentario de Mira en realidad tenía dos objetivos, lograr celos en el peliazul y conciencia en la pelirroja respecto a su situación con Simon.

Millianna quien estaba almorzando con la albina se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos―. **¿Er Chan aún no ha aclarado eso con Simón?**

― **No, y no sé cómo decirle…** ―No terminó de hablar cuando la aficionada a los gatos se levantó de la banca donde almorzaban y se dirigió hacia donde vio venir a tres personas, una pelirosa, un peliazul y su objetivo, la mujer de pelo escarlata.

Millianna en general era súper amistosa y alegre, pero cuando se trataba de resguardar el bienestar de sus amigos, como lo eran Erza y Simon, se volvía algo agresiva y se iba de frente al problema.

― **¡Er Chan!** ―La pelirroja miró extrañada a la castaña por el tono molesto con que la llamó―. **¡¿No crees que va siendo hora de que le des una respuesta a Simon!?**

Ultear, quien se encontraba subida en otro de los incontables árboles del campus, observaba con ayuda de un par de binoculares y no se perdía detalle de la situación, así que al igual que Meredy y Mirajane observó como el peliazul apretaba los puños.

― **¿De qué hablas, Milli…?**

― **¡No te hagas la desentendida! ¡Sabes que Simon te ama! Yo estaba ahí cuando se te declaró… ¡Y no le diste respuesta! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿O es qué…?** ―Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enrojeció― **¡Estás con dudas y no lo quieres rechazar! ¿Acaso te diste cuenta que lo amas? ¡Oh, Er Chan! ¡Perdóname!** ―Le sonrió cómplice―. **¡Kagura estará feliz de que seas su cuñada! ¡Iré a darle la buena nueva a Simon!** ―La castaña abrazó a la pelirroja y sin notar el enojo contenido del peliazul y la sonrisa contenida de la pelirosa se fue corriendo.

― **¡Millianna! ¡Espera! ¡Yo soy la que debe hablar con él!** ―Sin despedirse, la pelirroja se fue a perseguir a la castaña, lo menos que quería era crearle falsas esperanzas a su amigo Simon, pero ella tenía razón, debía hablar claro y tendido con él.

 _Lástima que sus palabras fuesen tan fácilmente mal interpretables._

El peliazul se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ese día no quiso salir a cenar con Meredy y Ultear.

Cosa perfecta porque eso iba con los planes de esas mujeres, así que ellas salieron a comer, y como si fuese casualidad se toparon con Mira y Erza en el restaurante al que fueron, obviamente terminaron compartiendo mesa, Meredy era amiga y compañera de la pelirroja, y ante la sorpresa de Erza, Mira y Ultear se conocían y se respetaban por sus talentos de observación.

 _«Estarán en algún club de observación de nubes o algo así»_ Pensó extrañada la pelirroja, pero decidió no decir nada. Ya le preguntaría a Mirajane.

Entre plato y plato y copa de vino la conversación se volvió más y más interesante, de pronto y _como si fuese_ previamente planeado la conversación se desvió hacia el peliazul.

― **¿Crees que Jellal haya comido?** ―Inocente preguntó Meredy.

― **No es un niño, que se cuide solo si anda con su SPM** ―contestó molesta la azabache―. **Si no tiene toallas que use algún trapo viejo como hacían antes.**

― **Ultear…** ―Interrumpió apenada la pelirosa―. **No seas tan mala con él, tal vez está enfermo…**

― **La idiotez no es una enfermedad… ¡Y si está enfermo se lo merece!** ―La azabache se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y se la bebió de un trago.

― **Je-Jellal… ¿Está enfermo?** ―Preocupada preguntó la pelirroja.

― **De la cabeza, querida, de la cabeza es que está mal…**

― **Ul…** ―Meredy la reprendió con la mirada y agregó para la pelirroja―. **Después de la visita al campus se marchó y se encerró en su casa, no quiso salir a comer con nosotras… Me preocupa un poco…**

― **Lo malcrías, Meredy… Es solo un berrinche, bien sabría él** _ **"Curarse"**_ **si quisiera…** ―Miró sugestivamente a la pelirroja al decir eso.

― **Ara, ¿Cómo alguien enfermo se niega a la cura?** ―Inocente agregó la albina.

― **Cuando sé es un mártir y un idiota, es algo de ver día a día, Mirajane…**

― **No entiendo. ¿Está o no está enfermo?** ―La pelirroja elevó su tono haciendo que todas se enfocaran en su pregunta―. **¿Él está bien?**

― **No lo está…**

― **No lo está, porque no quiere estarlo…**

― **Ul, sabes que es lo que le pasa…**

― **¿Y él también sabe que le pasa? ¿Y qué hace? ¡Nada! ¿Así que por qué tendríamos que hacer lo que él no quiere hacer…?**

― **Somos como sus hermanas, nosotras…**

― **¡No, Meredy! Nada podemos hacer si él no…**

― **¡Ya basta!** ―Está vez la pelirroja llamó la atención de todo el salón. Con una sonrisa la albina se disculpó con las personas que cenaban tranquilamente mientras la pelirroja cerraba sus ojos tranquilizándose―. **Si ustedes no pueden, o no quieren hacer nada por ayudarlo, yo lo haré… Así que díganme... ¿Qué le pasa a Jellal?**

Erza no se dio cuenta, pero un brillo especial se hizo presente en la mirada de las otras tres mujeres.

― **Erza, con todo respeto, no sabes lo que dices…**

― **Er, creo que no…**

― **¡Por todos los pasteles de fresa del mundo! ¡Hablen de una vez!** ―Exaltada espetó la pelirroja.

― **Er Chan, tal vez sea algo que no te conviene saber…**

― **¡Si es para ayudar a Jellal no me importa lo que sea, lo ayudaré! Así que hablen…**

― **Bien…** ―Suspiró cansada la azabache―. **Pero después no reclames ni te hagas la desentendida, la amenazó con la mirada.**

― **¡Yo jamás haría eso!** ―Le reprochó y le dio la mano― **¡Ahora hablen!**

― **Jellal está muerto de celos desde la tarde…** ―le soltó sin anestesia, ni lidocaína ni morfina la azabache―. **Y ahorita debe de estar comiendo cantidades vulgares de helado mientes ve alguna película romántica…** ―Iba a continuar pero al ver a la pelirroja ponerse pálida se detuvo y analizó sus palabras… _«¡Ah! Claro, le dije que estaba celoso, pero no le dije que de ella»_ Estaba por arreglar el chasco cuando la albina la interrumpió.

― **¡Está enamorado! ¡Qué emoción! ¿No te parece genial, Erza? Siempre me dijiste que Jellal merecía ser feliz.**

― **Yo, yo…** ―La pelirroja no hallaba ni que decir, cierto que ella había dicho eso, pero el saber que se convertía en realidad… que otra tenía el corazón de él… la hacía sentir diferente a como creyó que sentiría…

 _No se sentía noble, ni alegre, ni resignada, al contrario, se sentía molesta, triste, celosa…_

― **¿Entonces Er Chan? ¿Ayudarás a Jellal a cumplir su sueño de declarársele a esa mujer? Prometiste que lo ayudarías sin importar cual fuese la ayuda que necesitaba… ¿Ayudarás a que viva feliz para siempre con su enamorada? Nee, Er Chan…**

― **Yo, yo…**

― **Mira, creo que…** ―La peliblanco detuvo a la azabache con un gesto de la mano. Tenía que llevar a Erza a un punto de quiebre o sí no ella huiría otra vez de lo que sentía.

― **¿Ayudarás a Jellal a ser feliz con la persona que ama? ¿Sí o no? ¿O toda esa molestia que mostraste fue pura habladuría?**

― **¡Lo haré!** ―Se tapó la cara con las manos para ocultar las lágrimas―. **¡Quiero que sea feliz con quien ama así que lo haré! ¡Haré todo lo que pueda!** ―Ya no pudo ocultar sus sollozos y los dejó libres.

… _No podía creerlo, ella ayudaría a otra mujer a quedarse con su peliazul, pero para ella Jellal significaba tanto que lo primordial era su felicidad…_

 **~***°** **«** ***»°***~**

Desde el día que lo conoció sintió atracción por él.

Alto, apuesto, su cabello azul sedoso y rebelde, su misterioso tatuaje, su voz gruesa pero aterciopelada, todo en el la atrajo.

Cuando trabajaban juntos en el proyecto lo observaba trabajar siempre con una sonrisa, siempre cuidaba de Meredy y ella al principio sintió tontos celos de eso, pero cuando entendió que ellos eran como hermanos solo aumentó la " _adorabilidad"_ de Jellal en su escala de ternura. Cuando habló a solas la primera vez con él inmediatamente se sintió en confianza, él era inteligente, divertido y de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios que la ponían nerviosa, no sabía si la estaba seduciendo o molestando y eso la hacía pensar constantemente en él, pronto sus horas se volvieron azuladas y no prestaba atención a nada, por eso cuando falló un examen y se sintió de lo peor nunca esperó toda la ayuda que él le brindó para que recuperara su promedio, incluso se convirtió en tutor y soportó a otros de primero solo por ayudarle, también intercedió por ella ante el profesor Gildarts para que la dejará presentar un proyecto adicional para obtener créditos extra y recuperar su promedio perfecto.

Por suerte el profesor accedió encantado y desde ese semestre se convirtió en la asistente de papeleo del profesor, es decir, hacía lo que a él le daba pereza, como enlistar promedios, mandar correos, fotocopiar las hojas de clases, arreglar el salón, encargarse de los archivos de becados…

 _Así se dio cuenta de que Jellal contaba con una beca completa y de sus orígenes más que humildes y luego del orfanato…_

Nunca había sentido tanta admiración por un hombre antes, claro, dejando a su propio padre en el puesto más elevado. Nunca le dijo que sabía sobre eso, si él no lo contaba era por algo, aunque le parecía que no debía sentir vergüenza por algo así, él era un ejemplo y ahora era un gran hombre, para la pelirroja Jellal debía sentirse más que orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado.

Meses después cuando la acompañó a su apartamento luego de una salida a comer con el grupo y terminaron sentados en la banca de un parque comiendo un helado, él le habló de ese pasado, su pobreza, aunque no le habló del orfanato, ella lo escuchó con paciencia y a su vez le contó sobre su infancia y las peleas de sus padres, el abandono de su madre y el divorcio inminente, eso solo lo sabía Mira, pero sentía que estaba a salvó con él, cuando se dio cuenta lo había contado todo, luego solo se tomaron de la mano y miraron el cielo en silencio.

 _Nunca había visto estrellas tan brillantes como esas._

Después de eso siguieron saliendo juntos a comer, a correr o ver alguna película, como amigos claro, siempre como amigos…

Pasando los meses fue conociendo más sobre él, le contó de que pronto compraría la tienda de tatuajes donde trabajaba, Jellal tenía varios sueños y los iba cumpliendo poco a poco, Erza admiraba esa constancia en él, incluso se admiró al saber que su tatuaje en la cara se lo había hecho él mismo para practicar su técnica.

― **¡Maldito temerario!** ―Le dijo ella asustada. Él se había reído y ella había agradecido de nuevo internamente que no se hubiese dañado ese precioso rostro.

Ese día también se habían ido caminando de la mano…

 _¿Qué tanto daño causa el amor al cerebro que no notan los enamorados la obviedad de esos sentimientos?_

Y finalmente había llegado el día final del proyecto.

El profesor Gildarts había evaluado los proyectos con anterioridad, pero cuando estaba por dar la clase en donde los entregaría lo llamaron del hospital para decirle que su esposa estaba por dar a luz a su hija…

El profesor dejó todo tirado y gritó un _"Se los mandó por correo"_ y como un poseso ― _destruyendo todo con lo que chocaba_ ― se montó en su auto y se fue…

Todos sabían que ya habían aprobado, la nota era lo de menos, y para celebrar se fueron al bar de siempre.

Allí, tres horas después a todos les llegaron dos correos, al abrir el primero encontraron dos enormes sorpresas, el primer correo era una foto de la cabeza ensangrentada de la hija del profesor saliendo del canal de parto, con el texto _"Mi Cana es una luchadora"_

 _En ese momento todos pensaron en que el celibato o la adopción era una opción muy tentadora…_

Y el segundo correo, que solo la valiente de Meredy se atrevió a abrir, decía,

 _"Más les vale que ignoren, borren y olviden el correo número uno o haré de sus vidas un infierno"_

Y además traía la sorpresa de que su proyecto había obtenido nota perfecta y sería presentado a nivel nacional en el programa de jóvenes empresarios.

 _Allí dejó de importar la sangre, el líquido amniótico y los canales de parto…_

Todos solo pensaron en celebrar― _no sin antes borrar y olvidar la foto del primer correo_ ― con alcohol y quien sabe, celebrar en los brazos de alguien más durante toda la noche…

Justamente cuando Erza abrazó a Jellal feliz por la noticia, éste no se pudo aguantar más y le plantó el beso que llevaba deseando desde que la vio por primera vez, ella no se hizo de rogar y pasó sus manos tras el cuello del azulino y lo atrajo hacia ella, él la apretó contra sí y exploró con su lengua dentro de su cálida boca, ni siquiera escucharon los silbidos a su alrededor ni los múltiples _"¡Ya era hora!"_ de sus compañeros.

Pero es qué… ¿Qué les podía importar más que disfrutar uno del otro?

 _Él con ella en sus brazos._

 _Ella en los brazos de él._

Su aliento y su sabor mezclándose en una danza de lenguas tan antigua como erótica en sus bocas. Llenándolos de placer pero a la vez exigiéndoles nuevos niveles de intimidad.

 _Nuevos niveles de placer…_

Se separaron para poder respirar, justo en el momento en que el móvil de ella comenzaba a sonar con una canción que el reconoció como _"Bohemian Rhapsody"_ y ella extrañada sacó el móvil y se disculpó con él para así salir del bar a contestar.

Él se quedó como piedra…

 _«¿Ella se disculpó?»_ Su mente era un caos, y se había congelado en su sitio. _«¿Por el beso? ¿Por contestar?»_

Cuando decidió no quedarse con la duda y la fue a buscar le dijeron que ella había casi huido en un taxi.

 _«¿Huyó de mí? ¿La asusté? Tal vez no debí… ¡Soy un maldito aprovechado!»_ Se reclamaba a sí mismo el ― _mártir_ ― enamorado.

Y así había llegado a la conclusión de que no la merecía y que a partir de ahora no se le acercaría más, lo menos que deseaba en este mundo era llegar a ser odiado por ella.

Mientras tanto, Erza llegaba a su departamento, hacia una solo maleta _―algo sumamente extraordinario en ella―_ y tomaba el primer tren hacia Rosemary, la habían llamado del hospital donde en ese momento estaban ingresando a cirugía de emergencias a su padre.

Pensó en disculparse con Jellal, pero no sabía si volvería a verlo alguna vez, su padre estaba grave y era lo único que le importaba, y no deseaba dejar esperando a alguien por ella, sí alguna vez se volvían a ver… podrían retomar lo que dejaron sin terminar esa noche…

 _Su decisión se vio re afirmada al no recibir ni una llamada ni un correo de él…_

Pero eso no le dolió…

Ya que unas cartas curiosas comenzaron a llegar a su casa desde media semana después de que se fue de Fiore.

No tenían remitente, ni dirección de devolución, estaban escritas a mano, eran cortas y concisas. Palabras de aliento. Deseos de bienestar para su padre. Ánimos para seguir estudiando. Apoyo para cualquier situación.

Pero ella no necesitaba del nombre para saber de quién era. Estaba tan enamorada de Jellal que sabría distinguir su pulcra y varonil letra entre miles de cartas. A pesar de que el intentó modificar su letra ella reconocía el trazo de él en cada detalle.

Cada una de esas cartas añadía más amor del que ya sentía por él, fueron su fuerza durante todo ese tiempo, su ilusión y su pequeña esperanza de volver a verlo…

 _Una carta por semana, durante un semestre y medio…_

 _Una carta por semana, durante nueve meses y cuatro días,_

 _Una carta por semana, durante treinta y siete semanas…_

 _¿Cuánto añadieron cada una de ellas a su amor por él?_

Era demasiado amor.

Como lo comprobó cuando al restablecerse por completo su padre y ante su constante insistencia de que estaba bien, que volvió a Fiore y retomó sus estudios por completo, cuando lo vio de nuevo, su corazón casi explota…

Cuando el prácticamente la ignoró su corazón se despedazó…

Ese día faltó a las últimas clases y se llamó tonta durante toda la noche por pensar que alguien como él la esperaría a ella…

 _«Tal vez él no mandaba las cartas… Tal vez solo me engañé a mi misma»_

Erza Scarlet se durmió luego de devorar la tercera caja de helado de fresa y la segunda botella de vodka.

… _Esa noche, en la cena con esas tres mujeres, pensó en recurrir de nuevo a esa técnica para aliviar el dolor que sentía…_

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **T,T Sus reviews son la fuente de la inspiración de los escritores en fanfiction T,T**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

¡Ay! ¡Que malvada! ¡Corté el lemon! Dx

Ya tendrán suficiente lemon en el próximo capítulo… xDDD

Por si acaso, SPM es Síndrome Pre Menstrual. xDD

¡Gracias por darle oportunidad a ésta historia, gracias por sus hermosos reviews! QwQ)9

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Guest:** Sin duda que son lentos, que haríamos sin esas madres que los empujan. xDD Les arreglan el matrimonio, la vida y probablemente los hijos, son muy hacendosas en su trabajo. ¡Gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic! *w*7 Espero te guste el cap.

PD: ¿Eres Yuki? D: xD

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan :** ¡Me alegra que te guste! Por qué parece que estaré en el mundo de fanfiction un buen rato… ¡No me dejen sola! QwQ)8

Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, las escribo con todo el corazón jerzadorador que tengo. QuQ ¿A qué esas palabras son perfectas para ellos? Son la base de sus personalidades. xDD Pues ya vez que planeadoras resultaron ser… D: ¡Son de cuidado! ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Espero te guste el cap. NwN7

 **Sakom Raiya :** ¡Jajajaja! La sabiduría de Ultear trascenderá los tiempos. xDD

Espero te guste este cap. Gracias por pasarte. TwT7

 **DanaLovesOhana:** ¡Gracias Dana sos un amor! QwQ7 Estoy dejando que Ultear hable un poco por mí y por todas las fangirls… aunque si dejase que actué por mí los encerraría en un cuarto desnudos y semi alcoholizados. EwE xDDDDD

Es el nuevo dúo mortal ahora que el objetivo es Erza. Me encantan los pjs que me ayudan al shipeo. xDD

¡Gracias mil por el apoyo, Dana! NwN7

 **IBLWE** : Y a mí me encanta hacer referencias al manga, siento que así le envió mensajes a Mashi para que me dé más Jerza :OKYA:. xD ¡Casa-sexo-menteras! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Juro que usaré esa palabra en el siguiente cap. xDDDDD ¡La amé! xDDDDDD

¡Jojojo! ¡Ven únete al lado Jerzadorador! ¡Tenemos Jellals si camisa! A,A)b xDD

¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Espero te guste el cap! *w*7

 **Sonye-San : **¡Gracias! Me siento en una nube de incredulidad… es hermoso. QwQ)b No te preocupes, si te mato de tanto jerza, te reviviré con más Jerza, así como el veneno crea el antídoto. (¿) xDDD ¡Sí! El mundo requiere más sensual Jerza. ¡Sí! OwO)9 Ellas dos son un dúo tremendo que ayudaran a la creación de bebés jerzitos y jerzitas. (¿) :Okno: Pero sí a formar el JERZA. (¿) xDDDD ¡Gracias inmensas por el apoyo! QwQ

 **Liv-Scarlett:** ¡No me odies! QwQ ¡No me envidies! DD: El secreto es… comer chocolate compulsiamente y sentarte frente a la lap top y teclear lo que se te ocurra. (¿) xD ¡Y no tengo pacto con Mirajane digo satánico! DDx XDDDDD Verdad, yo también amo ese lado enamorado fiel que tiene y ese acosador interno que se dice no tener. xDD ¡Te apoyo Liv! Dan ganas de meterle la razón a golpes, dejarlo medio alcoholizado y desnudo meterlo en un pequeño cuarto junto a Erza desnuda y que sean fiel a lo que sienten… A,A Sin duda sí escribiese manga no sería apto para menores… xDDD

Mira y Ultear son capaces de crear y destruir el mundo para juntarlos… Ellas son fieles shipeadoras de Jerza… Y Meredy también… pero ella es más blandita. xDD

¡Gracias inmensas por ser un apoyo en mis otras historias, significa demasiado! QWQ)9 Y, me di cuenta que hace poco cumpliste años, así que ¡Felicidades! NwN/ Espero te guste el cap. Beshos y abashos. O3O/

 **Anmona Annima:** ¡Ay, que linda! +Le da un abrazo+ Esos tres son un amor, sin duda son importantes para Jellal. Me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia, y como actúan los pjs, me gusta ponerlos bien al borde. xDD

Espero te guste el cap. ¡Gracias inmensas! QwQ

 **AmeliaCipri** : ¡Aish me sonrojas! o/w/o Eso de Jellalsexual es un éxito. xDD Mis más sinceras gracias por decirme tan interesante y motivante información.

Lo sé, yo también sufró por el Jerza en el manga. QoQ Pero tengo la sospecha que ya casi se viene… ¡Mi cuerpo lo siente! A,A :okya: xDDDD

También amo el GaLe, el LaMi, el ZerVis y el Gruvia pero el Jerza es… es… es… +Se desmaya pensando en el Jerza+

¡Gracias inmensas por ser tan linda y genial y fangirl y bella y… y… y… Ay… Gracias por ser vos! QwQ

PD: Seguro haré cosas indecorosas con ese Jellal que me has enviado, pido perdón por si acaso. (¿) xDD

 **Keila Scarlett :**Me alegra darte buenas sorpresas. xD Y me alegra aún más que te guste esta historia. Mientras pueda hacerlo seguiré llenando de Jerza al mundo. xDD ¡Gracias inmensas por ser un apoyo en mis historias! TwT7

 **Kokonut9** : Bueno, Jerza hay… Lemon… el próximo cap puede que cumpla con eso… A,A)b ¡Gracias inmensas por leer y comentar! Espero te guste el cap. NwN7

 **Neylare:** ¡Que linda muchas gracias! Estos comentarios tan lindos son los que me animan a seguir y seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias enormes! Espero que te guste la conti. Gracias de nuevo. QwQ7

* * *

 **Por un mundo con más Jerza \\(ToT)2**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Timidos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	3. Decisión

**¡Hola!** Me aleg… **¡VIERON EL MANGA! ¡OMG!** ¡OMG! Un **beso Zervis** y lo que pasó… ¡OMG! Ahora entiendo **por qué Jellal no besó a Erza** , lo hizo para protegerle… D: : **Okno** : Él solo es un princeso. **737)9** Bien, espero les guste el cap, habrá uno más… **Es necesario**. xD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Su dueño y creador es Hiro _:MasTeValeQueEnElBesoJerzaNoSucedanDesgracias:_ Mashima. EwE)9

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **| Tres |**

* * *

 **~Decisión~**

* * *

Él gruñó extasiado al sentir la mano de ella en su endurecido miembro.

Ella continuó acariciándolo por sobre el pantalón y sintió como él aumentaba el movimiento de sus labios en su pecho y como su otra mano se encargaba de masajear de manera experta el otro. Gimió extasiada y él volvió a meter su lengua en su boca mientras bajaba sus manos al cierre de su falda y comenzaba a bajarla con algo de dificultad debido a lo apretaba que le quedaba, pero el peliazul en ningún momento desistió. Cuando la falda cayó lejos al ser retirada el hombre le acarició las piernas con exquisita delicadeza haciendo que la piel de la mujer se erizase completamente, haciéndola acariciar la espalda del hombre con necesidad, recibiendo de él nuevas caricias más íntimas…

 _Más apasionadas…_

La boca del hombre bajó de su boca a su cuello y volvió a chupar con esmero, la pelirroja sentía que él deseaba tatuar cada caricia en su cuerpo y ella no podía evitar sentir que estaba más que dispuesta a dejarse tatuar por completo, cuando él metió un dedo bajo sus bragas y lo introdujo lentamente en su humedad ella se arqueó y gimió más fuerte que antes haciendo que el sacase el dedo y la mirase con los ojos preocupados pero nublados por la lujuria…

― **¿Te lastimé?** ―ella negó atontada por el deseo recibiendo la sonrisa más picara que había visto en él― **¿Te gustó?** ―ella que no pensó que podía ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba asintió ante esa ardiente mirada haciendo que la sonrisa de él se ensanchara, metiendo esta vez dos de sus dedos, tan suave y lentamente que la pelirroja podía sentir con precisión cada centímetro que se adentraba en ella, además el hombre no la había dejado de mirar a los ojos mientras lo hacía, no se perdía de ninguna de sus reacciones, por eso estuvo muy seguro cuando encontró un pequeño botón de carne muy especial en ella, cuando lo tocó ella se arqueó más y se mordió un labio para no gritar cuando el comenzó a mover sus dedos circularmente...

 _Apresándolo, soltándolo, rozándolo…_

― **No te contengas…** ―la regañó divertido con su deliciosa voz ronca y aterciopelada mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba el cuello, hundiendo su nariz e inhalando el intoxicante aroma de la mujer― **o...** **tendré que castigarte,** _ **MI**_ **hermosa Erza…**

A la pelirroja la respiración se le detuvo al escuchar salir su nombre de manera tan erótica de los labios de ese hombre, su hombre…

 _Su_ amado Jellal…

Lo que había pensado que pasaría la noche en que planearon la estrategia de seducción no se acercaba ni en la más mínimo a lo que estaba sintiendo.

No cuando sentía la boca del hombre bajar por su cuerpo…

 _Ardiente, traviesa y necesitaba._

Lo que sufrió aquel día en el restaurante al ser engañada por sus amigas para que actuase valía la pena.

Más que eso…

 _…Valía toda su vida…_

 ** _|***° «*»° ***|_**

Ese día en que pensó que su vida se le escurría en lágrimas y tres pares de brazos la abrazaban.

― **¿Estará embarazada?** ―sonaba el murmullo de uno de los comensales de la mesa cerca de ellas.

― **Tal vez el novio la dejó…** ―agregó la otra voz.

― **Creo que no sabe lo que siente…** ―susurró alguien una mesa delante de ellas.

― **Posiblemente descubrió que le iba más a las mujeres** **o de plano a quien amaba no la ama** ―contestó un hombre muy emocionado tres mesas más atrás de ellas.

De pronto todo el restaurante murmuraba mientras las veía.

Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por los ojos de la pelirroja y los hipidos estremecieron de nuevo su cuerpo, cuando la voz de uno de los camareros tosió para llamar la atención al puño de mujeres abrazadas en esa mesa...

Todo el restaurante miró expectante.

― **¿Le importa? ¡Estamos teniendo un momento aquí!** ―la azabache lo fulminó con la mirada **― ¡¿Qué nunca ha visto a cuatro mujeres abrazadas y sollozando!?**

― **No, señorita, es que…** ―hablaba nervioso el camarero. Esa mujer parecía irradiar un aura oscura―, **los demás clientes se ven distraídos por…**

― **¡Ni una mierda!** ―y se levantó para enfrentar a los clientes que murmuraban viéndolas con desaprobación― **¿¡Que nunca han visto a cuatro mujeres con el periodo sincronizado!?** ―Ultear Milkovich se escuchaba claramente en cada rincón del restaurante― ¡ **Estamos sensibles, con calambres y nos duelen los pechos! ¡Dejen de vernos y sigan comiendo o se van a enterar de que es lo que sale de mi desgarrado endometrio…!**

Todos en el restaurante volvieron a ver incómodos sus platos y continuaron con su vida ― _no así con la comida_ ― y ahora con la sabiduría renovada de no fastidiar a una mujer en el día veintiocho.

 _Y menos a cuatro…_

― **¡Ultear!** ―La miró roja la pelirosa.

― **¡Ja!** ―sonrió victoriosa la azabache― **¡Se lo merecían por metiches!**

― **Todo esto es por mi culpa…** ―se limpió las lágrimas la pelirroja― **lo siento…**

― **¡No, claro que no!** ―la miraba preocupada la pelirosa― **Fue culpa nuestra por dejarnos llevar y venir a abrazarte. ¡Lo siento! Pero nos conmoviste por tu buen corazón… No pensábamos que amabas tanto a Jellal** ―le sonrió con ternura y la pelirroja se sonrojó al darse cuenta como expuso su verdadero sentir.

― **Sí, es verdad. Discúlpanos, Erza. Sí te soy sincera ahora creo que el mártir de Jellal no te merece…** ―la azabache se volvió a sentar en su silla y suspiró―, **pero donde manda el corazón, la razón sobra…**

― **¿D-de qué están hablando?** ―las miró con la nariz roja la chica enamorada.

― **Lamento todo esto, Er Chan… pero era necesario…**

― **¿A qué te refieres Mira?** ―miró a su amiga sin entender nada.

― **A esto, Er Chan…** ―le pasó un sobre con una mirada culpable.

La pelirroja tomó el sobre y sacó el papel doblado que había dentro, inmediatamente reconoció el tipo de papel, era el mismo en el que venían escritas las cartas que le llegaron cada semana a su casa. Abrió el papel y leyó, sus ojos danzaban incrédulas entre línea y línea y su cara enrojecía al ritmo de su desbordado corazón, en especial al llegar a la última línea…

 _La firma…_

― **Con esperanzas de poder decirte de frente que soy tuyo… Jellal Fernandes…**

Leyó en un susurró incrédulo la pelirroja.

Miró a todas sin saber qué decir y volvió a leer la carta. Al terminar volvió a hacer lo mismo, la cara de incredulidad era aún más visible, volvió a leer la carta e intentó hablar pero se calló y…

 _Volvió a leer otra vez la carta._

Las otras mujeres se miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa y cómplice.

Ultear llamó al camarero y le pidió un vodka doble, el cual pasó a la pelirroja que seguía en su mundo. Ésta tomó el trago de un sorbo y Ultear pidió una botella entera al camarero.

― **Creo que se desconectaron por completo todos los enlaces emocionales de su cerebro, creo que el cambio entre decepción y amor correspondido fue muy brusco…** ―nerviosa habló la pelirosa mientras iba a su silla y buscaba su móvil para llamar a Jellal a que las socorriese.

― **Er Chan, si no hablas ahora llamaré a una ambulancia.** ―habló preocupada la albina.

La azabache le tendió otro trago, pero esta vez le agregó un poco de tabasco ― _la botellita entera en realidad_ ― y la pelirroja se lo volvió a tomar. Solo que esta vez comenzó a toser como una descocida al sentir el picante.

― **¡ULTEAR!** ―casi le gritaron las otras dos mujeres.

― **Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas…** ―elevó los hombros para restarle importancia mientras preparaba otro trago pero le fue arrebatada la botella por la albina que negó con la mirada.

― **Creo que mejor llamaré a Jellal, él tal vez…**

― **¡NO! Cofcof ¡No.. no lo lla-llames!** ―por fin habló con la voz un poco ronca a causa del chile la pelirroja para luego tomarse el vaso de agua que le pasaba la albina.

― **¿Estás mejor, Er Chan?**

― **S-sí… sí pero…** ―se limpió el agua que se le había escurrido de la boca con la servilleta blanca que estaba en la mesa― **¡Qu-qué diablos significa esta carta?** ―las miró con los ojos abiertos.

― **¿Aún no has entendido?** ―La azabache puso los ojos en blanco mientras le quitaba la botella a la peliblanco y se servía ella un trago― **Olviden lo que dije antes, ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro… ¡Oh, l´amour!** ―se tomó el trago, puso el vaso en la mesa y continuó― **Eso** ―señaló la carta― **son los verdaderos sentimientos del idiota y mártir de Jellal. Él te ama y tiene miedo de decírtelo… Créeme, Meredy y yo hemos vivido su drama en carne propia.** ―la mencionada asintió con lo dicho por su amiga.

― **No… esto tiene que ser… una broma… él a mí…**

― **¡TE AMA!** ―respondieron con voz cansada todo ser vivo en el restaurante a coro y cuando la azabache los volvió a ver enojada fingieron no estar pendientes de esa historia de amor.

 _Todo Fiore disfrutó del nuevo chisme._

Por suerte la gente siempre olvida y equivoca los nombres de los desconocidos al relatar los rumores de turno.

― **Lamento haberte engañado… Pero quería que aceptaras de verdad lo que sentías y estuvieses dispuesta a actuar, pelirroja…** ―la albina evitó decir el nombre ahora que sabía que todo el restaurante las escuchaba.

En ese momento cuatro copas de vino y cuatro copas de helado llegaron a su mesa.

― **Di-disculpe, nosotras no hemos ordenado eso…** ―le miró extrañada la pelirosa al mesero.

― **Bueno, en realidad el dueño del bar se los envía** ―contestó el rubio entregando a cada una la orden―, **dijo que…** ―habló algo incómodo― _**"entre mujeres debemos apoyarnos…"**_

Las cuatro mujeres lo vieron de pies a cabeza, si bien no era muy alto, estaba muy delgado y tenía una cara de rasgos finos no parecía mujer, aunque el nombre…

― **Eve Tearm** ―leyó la azabache la plaquita con nombre que llevaba en la blanca camisa el chico para luego llevarse una mano a la boca sorprendida― **¡No me digas que tú…! ¡Pero que buen trabajo te hicieron! Dime…** ―le miró traviesa― **¿También te pusieron** _ **eso?**_ **¿Te funciona?**

― **¿Eh? ¿A qué se ref…? ¡NO! ¡Claro que no!** ―casi gritó rojo con un tomate al entender que lo estaban creyendo transexual― **¡Yo soy y siempre he sido un hombre! ¡El mensaje como se los dije no era mío, era del dueño!** ―señaló con la cabeza a un hombre calvo, regordete, con vestido y maquillado que elevaba la copa de vino hacía ellas.

Las mujeres se volvieron a ver divertidas y levantaron las copas y brindaron a la distancia con Bob, él… más bien la dueña del restaurante que en un par de minutos las terminará invitando a su salón privado para comenzar cierto plan, y…

… _Quien se convertiría en una gran amiga de ellas a partir de ese momento…_

 ** _|***° «*»° ***|_**

Mientras esa amistad entre _féminas_ se daba, el peliazul se levantaba de su cama a buscar otro pote de helado.

Nunca había sido aficionado a los helados, pero desde que compartió con la pelirroja aquel helado en el parque y ella le confesó su gran debilidad por el helado de fresa, Jellal Fernandes empezó a llenar su congelador con helados por si alguna vez y si por alguna razón, que ni el mismo entendía por qué, podría ocurrir un milagro así en su vida, el de que ella llegase a entrar en su apartamento.

― **Pero ella tiene a Simon…** ―murmuró ceñudo mientras hundía la cuchara de nuevo en el pote de helado y volvía a comer con un puchero en la cara.

Desde que escuchó lo que dijo la chica llamada Millianna, se sentía terriblemente celoso y de mal humor, por eso a pesar de la insistencia de Ultear y Meredy decidió no acompañarlas a comer, no quería arruinarles la comida con su humor de perros.

 _No lo merecían._

Ellas dos le habían dicho miles de veces que si no se sinceraba con la pelirroja algún otro se la iba a terminar llevando…

 _¿Y cómo no?_

Erza Scarlet era inteligente, divertida, tenía un corazón de oro y además era la lujuria andante.

Y el admitía con todo su criterio de hombre saludable que la lujuria no pudo haber escogido mejores piernas para andar o mejores pech…

Se atragantó con el helado al pensar en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Suspiró derrotado. No importaba cuanto se lo negase a los demás ni a él mismo, lo que sentía por ella era demasiado grande y jamás podría vivir con eso acumulado en silencio dentro de sí mismo…

Se sentó en su cama mientras seguía viendo la televisión, que, aunque Ultear había acertado lo de comer helado no había acertado en lo que veía en su depresión ― _pre y pro_ ― mártir, en realidad Jellal veía un documental sobre las constelaciones.

A él siempre le había gustado la astronomía.

Recordó las veces que se habían quedado juntos hasta tarde cuando salían. Siempre paraban un momento en el recorrido a casa de ella y miraban las estrellas, ella le preguntaba sobre los nombres y él encantado le explicaba, mientras se perdía en los ojos emocionados de ella. Incluso una vez se habían quedado hasta muy noche en el campus de la universidad mirando las luces en el nocturno cielo.

― **La Gran Chariot. La constelación de la guía según los astrólogos y navegantes** _―_ sonaba la televisión y de pronto el peliazul le prestó atención recordaba como esa había sido la primera constelación de la que le habló a la pelirroja _―_ **ambas, aún siendo ramas tan diferentes de estudio, afirman que está constelación nunca fallará al que busque guía, claro, la astrología no es una ciencia y se refiere al destino de la persona. Un concepto romántico de un grupo de esferas de plasma ardiente a millones de años luz** ―espetaba sarcástico la voz del documental al referirse al lado místico de la constelación― **los antiguos Etherianos solían pedir guía o señales a ésta constelación durante el séptimo día del mes, los libros de ésta civilización dicen que…** ―el peliazul ya no prestaba más atención, solo miró el calendario, justamente ese día era siete. Dejó el helado en la cama, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, miró hacia el norte donde se perfilaba la constelación, cerró los ojos y pidió una señal…

 _No sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía._

¿Debía callarlo para no ser una molestia en la relación de la pelirroja con SImon?

¿Debía confesarlo para poder intentar superarlo y no terminar golpeando a cualquiera que Erza alguna vez llegase a escoger como novio… o marido?

― **Te invoco Gran Chariot… Dime… ¿Qué debo hacer?** ―soltó en un susurró, abrió los ojos y miró al estrellado cielo nocturno y de pronto rió de su locura.

Tal vez no sabía que hacer pero estaba más que seguro de algo…

… _El amor nos hace crédulos e idiotas… muy idiotas…_

 ** _|***° «*»° ***|_**

Tres… mejor dicho, cuatro mujeres veían expectantes a una pelirroja.

Ya habían vaciado cuatro botellas de vino entre todas y puesto al día al nuevo integrante del equipo de contra ataque de mártires y habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Para hacer que el mártir actuase según lo que realmente sentía y se dejase de peros, la pelirroja debería utilizar todo su arsenal seducción.

 _Todo._

― **¿Estás decidida? ¿Seducirás a nuestro principito para que se decida?**

― **Sí, claro que lo estoy… pe-pe-pero… yo no sé cómo se-seducir…** ―los miraba sonrojada la mujer.

― **Oh, vamos, Erza. Con ese cuerpo que te gastas no es como que tengas que hacer mucho, además, por más correcto que te parezca Jellal en realidad es bastante pervertido, la otra vez lo encontré viendo las fotos de la playa cuando fuiste con Meredy y los de tu curso….**

― **¡Con razón me faltan fotos!** ―las miró asombrada la pelirosa― **¡La foto de Erza San bronceándose y la foto saliendo del agua con la tabla de surf!** ―recordó rápidamente las pérdidas.

― **¡Ahí lo tienes!** ―rió la azabache mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios― **Ponte de nuevo ese traje de baño amarillo, espéralo en su apartamento y verás cómo se le quita lo mártir… ¡No te preocupes, yo tengo la llave de emergencia!** ―le cerró un ojo travieso la mujer.

― **Ara, así que es esa clase de personas… Ya no estoy segura de que querer darle en matrimonio a mi Er Chan…**

― **¡Oh, vamos! Mira… Tú mejor que nadie sabe que un poco de perversión viene bien, con todo respeto, al profesor Dreyar se le nota que es un animal en la cama** ―le sonrió perversa la azabache mientras las demás veían expectantes a la albina.

― **Ara… ¿Qué no estábamos hablando de Er Chan?** ―preguntó roja la mujer, apurando la copa de vino.

― **¡Ja! ¡Lo ves!**

Todas las demás rompieron a reír.

― **¡Ay! Queridas, y sí hacemos algo más… no sé… disimulado…** ―habló la nueva amiga Bob.

― **¿A qué se refiere?** ―preguntó la pelirosa que se sentía cohibida entre tanta plática sexual.

― **Bueno, ya sabes, es fácil enloquecer a un hombre de una sola acción** ―se sonrojó al decir eso y las demás volvieron a llenar la copa con más alcohol, si Bob decidía contar alguna anécdota de su vida sexual, era mejor estar bien alcoholizada― **pero es mejor irle quitando el control de a poco, y además este mártir en particular creo que sí pierde el control de un solo movimiento después se va a sentir culpable por no intentar controlarse y volveremos al principio…**

― **¡Exacto! Eso es lo que pensamos…** ―dijeron en coro la albina y la azabache.

― **¿En-entonces qu-qué…?** ―la pelirroja se sentía demasiado avergonzada por discutir tan libremente con esas mujeres el cómo seducir al amor de su vida.

― **Entonces lo que necesitamos es que él pierda el control de a poco... ¡Que se emocione! Y que de pronto se detenga… ¡Que piense que no puede más! Y entonces se contenga…** ―hablaba emocionada la señora Bob― **¡Mejor que mi último libro erótico!**

― **¡EHHH!** ―le miraron todas.

― **Oh, sí. Yo escribo libros eróticos…** ―se echó viento en la cara con la mano― **¿No los han leído? Son especiales para damas. Mi nombre artístico es Madame Pegasus…**

Esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja de tragarse todo el contenido alcohólico de la copa de un trago.

 _Madame Pegasus era su autora favorita._

― **¡Haremos lo que usted nos diga, Madame Pegasus Sama!** ―con brillos en los ojos las mujeres se sentaron a los pies de la que consideraban la reina de los relatos de romance y erotismo.

― **Bueno, mis pequeñas, lo primero es que me muestren una foto del chico a ver si me inspiro.**

― **Yo no tengo, ¿Y tú Meredy?**

― **Tampoco, ya sabes que a Jellal no le gusta tomarse fotos.** ―contestó con puchero.

― **¿Er Chan?** ―Miró maliciosa la albina a su amiga.

― **Ya, ya…** ―con un suspiro resignado la pelirroja se estiró hasta alcanzar su bolso en el sofá y sacó su móvil en donde buscó en la galería del mismo, para después pasarle su móvil a Madame Pegasus― **N-no es una muy bu-buena foto, se la tomé sin que se diera cuenta…** ―contestó roja como su cabello.

Esa foto se la había tomado una tarde en que el profesor Gildarts le había pedido acomodar los formularios de nuevos ingresos, había tardado más horas de lo pensado, pero Jellal la había estado esperando en una de las bancas del campus ya que ese día habían quedado de ir al planetario. Cuando ella llegó lo vio acostado en la banca como si ese fuese el lugar más cómodo del mundo, ella no pudo evitar la tentación y había acercado un dedo al tatuaje del chico, delineándolo suavemente, el peliazul había sonreído adormilado y a Erza le había parecido la cosa más adorable del mundo, así que sacó su móvil y sacó la foto, por suerte el flash no fue necesario, la luz del ocaso hizo un excelente trabajo.

Era su foto favorita.

 _Su fondo de pantalla en la computadora, de hecho…_

Al final esa noche terminaron quedándose en el campus, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas estaban más hermosas que nunca.

― **¡Que bombón!** ―miraba sonrojado la foto Madame Pegasus― **Ahora entiendo porque llorabas pensando que te lo habían ganado…**

― **¿Así que fotos a escondidas?** ―le miraba traviesa la azabache― **¡Ay, Mira! Y tú pensando que mi hijo iba a ser una mala influencia para la tuya.**

― **Ara, parece que mi hija ha sido corrompida por el vicio sin darme cuenta, al final no son más que una pareja de acosadores pervertidos… ¡Perfectos el uno para el otro!**

― **¡Amén!** ―respondieron las demás menos la pelirroja que se debatía entre esconderse por la pena o golpearlas a todas por seguir agarrando sus sentimientos de chiste. Al final decidió levantarse y tomar el móvil de las manos de Madame Pegasus que parecía querer pasarse la foto a su propio teléfono.

― **La admiro mucho Madame Pegasus, pero… pero ésta foto solo es mía…** ―le dijo sonrojada y se volvió a sentar mientras guardaba su móvil nuevamente.

― **Y posesiva y celosa… ¡Tan iguales que asustan!**

De nuevo rieron a costa de la pelirroja.

― **¡Bueno! ¿Me van a ayudar o qué?** ―apretando los puños para no estallar preguntó la mujer.

― **Es verdad, para eso estamos chicas** ―carraspeó para recomponerse Madame Bob― **creo que lo primordial es que parezca algo casual su encuentro, por ejemplo, a la salida del trabajo…**

― **Jellal trabaja en casa desde su lap top…** ―respondió la azabache―, **y al local de tatuajes solo va al cierre, ya que el local queda bajo su apartamento.**

― **¿Y sí lo busca cuando esté por cerrar?** ―preguntó la pelirosa.

― **Probablemente evite quedarse a solas con ella, o simplemente salgan a una** _ **"Cita De Amigos"**_ **a un lugar concurrido** ―la albina puso los ojos en blanco mientras daba su observación.

― **¡Mira!** ―se avergonzó más la pelirroja.

― **Er Chan, ya sabes lo increíblemente ingenua que me has parecido por pensar que él te invitaba a salir solo por amistad** ―se llevó el dedo a la mejilla pensativa―, **ahora que lo pienso… cuando salí con Laxus a la primera** _ **"Cita De Amigos"**_ **entre nosotros, terminamos encerrados voluntariamente en su apartamento por tres días** ―confesó sonrojada mientras se mordía el labio.

 _El alcohol y su capacidad de delatar secretos._

― **¡MIRA!**

― **Ara…**

― **¿Hay fotos del tal Laxus?** ―preguntó emocionada Madame Pegasus.

― **Claro que…** ―la albina que había empezado a sacar su móvil de su bolso se detuvo y las miró con una sonrisa y negó.

― **¿No tienes fotos de tu esposo?** ―preguntó asombrada la azabache.

― **No con ropa…** ―terminó risueña la albina.

― **Oh…** ―suspiró mordiéndose un labio la señora Bob― **Mira, ¿No quieres más vino?** ―la albina asintió mientras le llenaban la copa.

Ultear se aguantó una carcajada y le cerró un ojo cómplice a Madame Pegasus.

 _Esas fotos les sonaron muy interesantes…_

Erza se tapaba la cara de la pena. Esa conversación cada vez subía más y más de tono.

― **Tal vez sí…** ―carraspeaba incómoda la pelirosa, la más inocente del grupo **― ¿Erza San, usted no querría hacerse un tatuaje?**

― **¿Eh? Bueno, nunca lo había pensado…**

― **¡Excelente idea, Mer!** ―la abrazaba la azabache― **Si Erza llega a la hora del cierre pidiendo un tatuaje, estoy segura que aunque él ya no tatúa tanto como antes… ¡Él mismo se ofrecerá a tatuarla!** ―abrazaba emocionada y más fuerte a la pequeña pelirosa por su gran idea.

― **Ul… cofcof… ¡Me vas a matar!**

― **¿Y están seguras que él se ofrecerá? ¿No le dirá que vuelva cuando este otro tatuador?** ―preguntó serio la Madame, era hora de planear de verdad.

― **No conoces a ese celoso, Madame Pegasus. Jamás permitiría que otro la toque, y mucho menos que la tatué… Estoy segura que piensa que esa piel no debe ser explorada por nadie más que él…** ―le cerró un ojo a la pelirroja que no hallaba como controlar sus capilares de tantas veces que había enrojecido ya.

― **Y además su máquina de tatuar favorita está en su apartamento** ―agregó la pelirosa emocionada.

― **Y él no tatúa con otra que no sea esa… ¡Erza lo ves! ¡Qué hombre más fiel es Jel!** ―la pelirroja se mordió un labio emocionada por saber eso.

― **¡Esto está cada vez mejor! Y como me cuentan que es medio alma antigua que escribe cartas… ¡Es posible que la termine llevando a su apartamento!**

― **Es posible, además en la sala tiene la primera silla de tatuar que compró… Probablemente querrá que la "Primera vez" de su amada...** ―le cerró un ojo picaro a la pelirroja y luego aclaró― **tatuándose… sea especial…** ―la azabache se sirvió sonriente más vino y la pelirroja se empinó la botella para poder tragarse ese comentario.

― **¿Y en dónde creen que debe tatuarse Er Chan para hacerlo perder el control?**

― **¡El trasero!**

― **¡El tobillo!**

― **¡Un pecho!**

― **¡Los dos pechos!**

― **¡La espalda!** ―declaró la pelirroja acallando las demás opciones.

― **¿La espalda?**

― **¡La espalda!**

― **¡Oh, sí la espalda!**

― **¡Ya paren la emoción! Solo es una espalda. Además, a excepción del tobillo de la más centrada de todas** ―miró con una sonrisa a Meredy―, **las otras opciones son muy descaradas…** ―se cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y asintió para sí misma.

― **Tienes razón, además la espalda es más erótica** ―declaraba emocionado Madame Pegasus mientras movía su trasero en el sillón―, **la posición en la que debe sentarse, el momento de quitarse la blusa, el sostén que debe soltarse, la piel expuesta inocente y completamente al tatuador detrás de ti, pasando sus manos lentamente por la suave y tersa piel…** ―casi suspiraba extasiado mientras relataba.

Mientras la escritora de libros eróticos relataba, ellas imaginaban a un tatuador diferente en especial, para cada una de ellas…

De pronto…

… _Todas empezaron a sentir que algo se escurría de sus narices…_

 ** _|***° «*»° ***|_**

Tres días después de la reunión de estrategia, el apartamento de la pelirroja era invadido por otras tres mujeres.

― **¡Lista para la operación "Seduciendo al Mártir"** ―habló entusiasmada la azabache al cruzar la puerta y dirigirse a la puerta abierta al fondo que imaginó era la habitación de la pelirroja.

― **¡Buenos días, Erza San!** ―saludó apenada la pelirosa por el comportamiento tan liberal de su casi hermana.

― **¡Buenos días, Er Chan! Madame Pegasus no ha podido venir porque está en una reunión con su editor, parece que se le ocurrido una idea para una nueva trilogía erótica.** ―le cerró un ojo divertida y se encaminó a donde había ido la azabache.

― **¿Qué hacen aquí?** ―la pelirroja miró la hora, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y ya todas estaban en su casa― **No se supone que el local cierra a las seis…** ―preguntó mientras entraba en su habitación pero enmudeció al ver como la albina revisaba su armario tirando ropa a la cama y la azabache sostenía en alto una de sus mini bragas.

― **Lo siento, Erza San…** ―hablaba la pelirosa mientras recogía un poco el tiradero que hacían las otras dos.

― **Preparativos, querida…** ―habló la azabache― **con esta ropa interior tan sexy es posible que Jellal termine antes de empezar…** ―se carcajeó la mujer mientras veía la etiqueta― **¡Oh, sí! Nice Body! Es la mejor marca para seducir…**

― **Y debemos asegurarnos que vayas vestida de la manera apropiada, Er Chan** ―la albina le cerró un ojo cómplice a la azabache.

― **Ahora ve a desayunar y a bañarte… ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!** ―y emocionada tiró las bragas de la pelirroja al aire.

La pelirroja suspiró resignada. _«Serán unas largas horas»_

Y lo fueron…

A las cinco salieron del apartamento de ella. Por alguna razón terminaron vistiéndola con una enagua tubo beige y una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga que se le apegaba al cuerpo y que tenía un escote arriba del pecho, además le habían rizado un poco las puntas del cabello, por suerte le escogieron zapatos de tacón medio. La verdad se había sorprendido. Pensó que la vestirían muy provocativa pero así parecía que venía del trabajo o de alguna salida formal.

Al llegar al local vieron que él ya estaba allí, pero también estaba con otros dos tatuadores, Erza reconoció a uno como Gray, un chico de primer año al que ella había dado algunas tutorías; quien sonrojado, tatuaba a una chica de pelo celeste en la parte alta de la pierna y Ultear reconoció al otro como Eric, uno de los más antiguos tatuadores del local.

Le dijeron a Erza que pasara casualmente para llamar la atención del peliazul y así lo hizo ésta, pero el peliazul no daba señales de verla. Tal vez estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía en el local.

Media hora después la mujer peliceleste que se tatuaba la pierna salió del lugar algo triste y seguidamente salió el chico llamado Gray que la tatuaba, quien comenzó a caminar sonrojado junto a ella y le puso su chaqueta encima haciendo que la mujer cambiará a una sonrisa su semblante.

Momento que aprovechó la pelirroja para pasar de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión el peliazul hablaba divertido con el tal Eric, conversación que se alargaba demasiado, Erza ya había pasado tres veces más y no parecían a punto de terminar, las otras mujeres observaban todo desesperadas desde su escondite, por suerte para ella, Ultear, perteneciente al área criminalista de la policía contaba con contactos muy útiles, así que llamando a Hibiki; uno de los encargados de informática de la policía, pudo obtener el número del móvil del llamado Eric y lo llamó:

― **Eric, escucha en silencio y solo asiente, soy Ultear la madre de Jellal** ―la albina contuvo una risita y la pelirosa negó con la cabeza― **sal ahora mismo del local o te juro que te arrancó tu preciada culebra.** ―la mujer escuchó claramente como el hombre tragaba grueso y asintió. En menos de un minuto salía nervioso por la puerta―. **¡Listo!** ―sonrió victoriosa.

― **Excelente movimiento, Ultear San.** ―sonrió con aprobación la albina, recibiendo a cambió una sonrisa de la mujer.

― **¿Por qué Erza San no entra?** ―preguntó la pelirosa viendo su reloj. **―Ya son las seis, Jellal debe de estar por cerrar, y él cierra por dentro, ya que pude acceder a su apartamento desde ahí. ¡No la verá!**

Las tres miraron nerviosas a la pelirroja que no se decidía a pasar de nuevo.

 _Y es que ella estaba asustada._

De pronto le cayó todo encima, esta era casi que una oportunidad única _«¿Y sí sale todo mal»_ se mordió el labio nerviosa. _«¿Y sí me rechaza»_ Estuvo a punto de irse corriendo pero su móvil sonó, lo atendió:

― **¿Qué piensas que haces. Er Chan? ¡Llevas media hora allí y Jellal San debe de estar por cerrar.**

― **Mira yo… no sé…**

― **Escúchame bien, Erza Scarlet** ―las dos mujeres junto a ella y la que escuchaba vía teléfono se estremecieron de miedo al escuchar el tono de la albina―, **¡No te vas a acobardar ahora! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Recuerda quien eres! Es lo que quieres, debes ser fiel a tu persona… Si no actúas no obtienes…** **¡Lo que te dijiste a ti misma al dejar Rosemary para venir a estudiar lo que de verdad querías!** **¡Fue lo que me dijiste a mí para que no dejara a Laxus** **!** ―estaba por colgar el teléfono pero agregó **― ¡Y si no entras a ese local te golpearé como nunca antes!** ―y ahora sí colgó el teléfono.

Nadie rió. Todas temían la verdad detrás esas palabras.

― **¡Me a-amenazó!** ―miraba atónita el teléfono y de pronto rió― **¡Jajajaja!** **Me lo merecía…** ―apagó el teléfono y lo echó en su bolso. Se acercó a la ventana del local una vez más, fingiendo ver los precios, pero en realidad buscaba con la mirada al peliazul, no lo pudo ver pero sentía que alguien la observaba.

 _De pronto recordó lo que sintió cuando pensó que lo había perdido…_

Metida en esos tristes recuerdos, sintió un mechón de su cabello resbalar lentamente de su hombro hasta el escote en su pecho causándole deliciosas cosquillas. Imaginó que así sería sentir los dedos de él al acariciarla.

 _«Es lo que quiero… Debo ser fiel a mi persona… Si no actúas no obtienes»_

Se mordió un labio y entró decidida al local.

Golpeó el escritorio y declaró.

― **¡Quiero un tatuaje!** ―se sintió tonta al instante y lo escuchó responderle sarcástico.

Algo que adoraba de él.

Aunque generalmente era amable y dulce con ella Jellal Fernandes tenía un lado burlón y sarcástico adorable que le agregaba un picante desquiciante a su personalidad.

Lo miró frente a ella mientras se levantaba cuan alto y apuesto era y se mordió un labio nerviosa y sonrojada, vaqueros azules desgastados, una camisa negra de cuello alto que le dejaba los ejercitados brazos expuestos y su precioso cabello azul despeinado tan naturalmente, como si acabase de tener la mejor sesión de sexo de su vida…

 _Como pudo haber pensado alguna vez dejarlo ir y cedérselo a otra._

Sonrió picara mientras lo miraba a los ojos deseosa y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Ella era Erza Scarlet, luchaba siempre por lo que quería, y no se iba a rendir en esa batalla por la conquista completa del corazón, alma y cuerpo de Jellal sin dar batalla…

… _Una muy exquisita batalla…_

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia no termine pausada D:**_

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora:**

¡No saben lo que me **divertí haciendo** este cap! xDD Y sí, al final serán cuatro caps… **Les dije que no estaba segura.** xDD Pero, lo necesario **es necesario.**

Espero **les guste el cap** y esperen el siguiente **donde todo el lemon ya vendrá completo.** ¡Jajaja! xD ¡Soy un poco maligna! **EwE**

Por cierto, subí dos nuevas historias **"Baby & Me"** Un GaLe con Jerza y **"Heterochromia Iridum"** un Jerza. Ojalá les puedan dar una oportunidad. **QwQ)9**

" **Dulce Destino"** lo actualizaré también ésta semana.

Por cierto, han escuchado la canción **"La Leyenda Del Hada Y El Mago"** de **Rata Blanca.** Es perfecta para **el Zervis**. Tal vez **Mashi se inspiró** en ella. (?) **D:**

¡Gracias por su apoyo! **nwn7**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Sonye San :** Somos iguales, ambas leemos de madrugada. XD

Lo sé, lo sé… soy malvada… ¡Jojojo! A,A Claro que es un princesa, por suerte en esta historia hay varios dispuestas a rescatarlo de su torre. xDDD

¿El plan funcionando? Pues… obvio… xDDD Tremendas pervertidoras y sus consejos. xD

Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Te amodoro! O3O)b

 **Jellal-BK201:** ¡Yey! Alguien más que aprueba mi misión. Esperemos ver que pasa en este arco con Erza y Jellal, y si no pasa nada… ¡Pues matamos a Mashima! :okno: Espero te guste el cap. ¡Gracias por comentar! QwQ)9

 **Liv-Scarlett:** ¡De nada! Las jerzadoradoras debemos felicitarnos. xD ¡Aww! Que linda… +se sonroja+ o/w/o

¡Jajaja! Les pasó a varios, pensaron que no era el cap correcto. Pero… era parte de mi plan. (¿) xD Mira y Ultear son un amor, la verdad me encantó ponerlas juntas, y me encantará cuando Ul aparezca en Mi Maid. xDD

Pobre Simon, es el encargado de unir el ship y el nada que recibe a cambio. xDD No sabes lo que he disfrutado escribiendo las partes de Ul, ¡Jajaja! La verdad yo me llevaría muy bien con ella. EwE

Jellal es tan hermoso… ¡AY! No sé… ¡Lo amo! Pero no los venden en ningún lado… QwQ)8 Y sí, es un acosador, siempre aparece en el momento que Erza más lo necesita… ¡La ve entre las sombras! ¡lo sé! xD

Bueno, este no fue el último, ya sospechaba que serían tres o cuatro y bueno… ¡Habrá uno más! D:

¡Gracias de acá hasta Édolas por emocionarte con estas historias locas, significa demasiado! TToTT)b

PD: ¡Y yo encantada de leerlo! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! QwQ

 **DanaLoves Ohana** : Me pasó lo mismo… ¡Oh, Mashi no juegues con mis sentimientos! U,U

Es divertido adaptar cosas del manga, como que le da más aire de FT. Algo que me preocupa por ser AU. D: Jellal es un amor… o3o ¡necesito uno! xD

Ni que lo digas, mirá que ella dando a luz y el tomando fotos… xDD

Pues acá hay más y habrá uno más… Calculé mal.. ¡Jaja! xDD

¡Gracias infinitas! NwN7

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan : ** Y sigo siendo malvada… xDDD Pero ahora con la M y la A en mayúscula (¿) xD

Los é, esos pobres se enredan solos, por suerte hay gente dispuesta a cortar con tijera esos nudos. xDD Laxus sabe lo que puede pasarle de dar un mal paso, pero el ama demasiado a MIra como para hacerlo. X3

Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Espero no me mates! xDD

 **IBLWE** : Entre clase y clase ¡Rulea! xD

Me encanta usar las referencias del manga, me hace sentir que le doy más alma de FT. X3 Y lo de casa-sexo-menteras va para el siguiente y último cap. xD

También me dio mucha pena la parte de Ul. U,U

Y sí, Ezra y Jellal son las reinas del drama. Aunque más Jellal (¿) xDDDD

Gracias por avisarme, los corregí velozmente. D: ¡Jajaja!

Espero no me mates por el lemon. xD

¡Gracias por ser tan genial! N3N /

 **AmeliaCipri:** ¡Casi me quedó sin el review de fangirleo intenso! DDD: ¡Oh no! ¡NO!

Ah, pues ya ves, los quise poner candentes a los muchachos. EwE Esas mujeres juntas son un peligro. Con ellas como equipo lograríamos todos nuestros ships. xDDD ¡Yo ruego en cada cap por el Jerza! ¡Solo imaginar que no suceda me da depresión! +se tira al piso a llorar+

OMG! Si vos escribes te juro que me tendrás de fangirl en primera fila! ¡OMG OMG! *w*)8

Cada vez que alguien suspira al leer lo que escribo se me viene una nueva idea a la mente para llenar al mundo de Jerza… :Okno: Pero me emociona saber eso. xDD

Yo confió en que Jellal se perdoné a si mismo y se una al Gremio, aún recuerdo cuando Mavis dijo que él tenía el mismo corazón de todos los que pertenecían a FT. ¡Ay! ¡Se emociona! ¡JERZA MASHIMA JERZA! E,Ë)9

Ya ves, se unió alguien más a las mujeres… xDD

¡Cómo siempre! Demasiadas y extraordinarias gracias por leer… Te mando muchos sueños Jerza… o3o7

Anmona Annima: ¡Jajaja! Eso les pasó a varios. Mi plan fue un éxito. (¿) EwE

Me encantó eso del destino tiene cara de una bruja y un demonio. xDDD Ur es tan malvada que la amo. xDDD Es tan genial…

Pues estos chicos son dramáticos pero tenemos personas dispuestas a abofetearlos con la realidad. ¡La hermosa y shipper realidad! EwE

OMG! Entendiste perfecto por qué esa canción… *w* OMG! No sabes lo que me emocione. X3

¡Muchas gracias a vos por leer! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Saludos. O3O

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon :** ¡Castigo! EwE :Okno: xDD Te has dado cuenta y has rectificado el mal, no te auto castigues como Jellal (¿) D: Sï, soy malvada… A,A Pero te digo, no es vodka barato (¿) xDD Gracias por leer… y buenooo… eso de esperar el lemon… este… como me explico… Ah sí ¡Es tu castigo! EwE xDDDD

 **Neylare** : Los amigos son demasiados necesarios en la vida, en especial si eres mártir o muy densa. xDD

Verdad… ¡Dan muchas ganas de hacer eso! ¡Lo haré algún día! EwE)9

Gracias mil por leer… QwQ7

 **Itachi Akihiko: ** ¡Soy muy malvada! ¡Jojojo! EwE)9 Una alianza que creció en este cap. xDD Vodka y helado para todos… ¡Pero para celebrar! xDD

El tatuaje de Erza… Eres la primera en preguntarlo… ¿Qué crees que sea? ¡Jo! A,A

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Demasiadas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Chicos Del Inbox** : Miles de gracias. Los amodoro. O3O

* * *

 **Espero les gustase el cap.**

 **Fav. Follows. Lectores timidos.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	4. Señal

**¡Hola!**.o. / **Oh, vaya…** no importa que tengas el borrador y pensados los diálogos en su mayoría… **finalizar una historia es sumamente difícil**. xDD Pero por fin, **acá está** … A pesar de que es el **cap final** agradecería sus comentarios. **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!** QwQ/ ¡Cap largo para finalizar! **xDD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AmeliaCipri** , vos sí, vos… espero que este cap te ayude a sentirte mejor. O3O/

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro :OMGSiento QueJellalApareceráPronto: Mashima

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo**.

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

Limonada azucarada más abajo. Sí sufres de diabetes o acidez estomacal, no leáis. D:

* * *

 **|CUATRO|**

 **Señal**

* * *

La mujer dijo lo primero que pensó.

― **¡Quiero un tatuaje!**

El peliazul casi cae de su butaca al escucharla y al ver sus hermosos ojos brillar para él.

― **Pues, ha llegado al lugar indicado** ―fingiendo sarcasmo contestó el peliazul para recomponerse de la sorpresa― **Por suerte entró aquí y no en la carnicería del frente, señorita** ―la miró con una sonrisa ladeada y se deleitó con el sonrojo que cubrió su precioso rostro.

― **Yo… bueno…** ―hasta su sarcasmo le atraía.

 _¿Qué tan perdida podía estar por él?_

― **Por cierto, ¡hola!** ―le sonrió algo tímido. Llevaba días sin verla, desde lo que sucedió con Millianna de hecho, y por un demonio que la extrañaba, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo sin ella se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura cada vez mayor.

 _¿Qué tanto puede enamorarse alguien de otra persona?_

― **H-hola…** ―con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a esos cambios de personalidad del peliazul… de dulce a sarcástico, de sarcástico a amable, de amable a seductor y luego a caballero. Era una locura que cada una de sus personalidades la atrajese de la misma manera. No podía escoger alguna de ellas, ella simplemente lo quería todo de él.

 _Todo_.

Jellal Fernandes por completo.

― **¿Cómo has estado?** ―él se dio la vuelta simulando que acomodaba unos papeles.

― **B-bien… ¿Y tú?** ―intentó calmarse, no podía fallar en el plan, y además notó que el peliazul estaba poniendo una barrera.

― **Bien**

 _Frio. Seco. Falso._

La mujer apretó el puño y respiró hondo para volver al plan inicial y dejar esa conversación sin vida.

― **Quiero un tatuaje, Jellal…** ―vio que el hombre se detuvo un momento y luego arrugó los papeles que tenía en la mano.

― **Lo siento. Ya está cerrado** ―se negó formalmente. No quería. No lo permitiría. Si su pelirroja había llegado allí a tatuarse el nombre del otro tipo del que ni siquiera quería pensar el nombre, pues él no lo iba permitir, al menos no en su local y menos con él presente.

 _No, no y no._

― **En la puerta está el rotulo de abierto.**

― **Estaba por cambiarlo.**

― **Pero aún no lo hiciste. Llegué a tiempo.**

― **No hay tatuadores ya.**

― **Tu sabes tatuar.**

― **Hace tiempo no lo hago.**

― **Me dijiste una vez que una vez aprendido no se olvida** ―Ella sabía jugar muy bien ese jueguito de _"Destruye la excusa"._

― **Igual… ni siquiera hay máquinas de tatuar. Cada tatuador se la lleva consigo…** ―remató triunfalmente. No le importaba que la pelirroja se enojara, él no permitiría una transgresión de esas en su preciosa piel.

 _No, no y no…_

― **Entonces tú debes de tener la tuya. Cierto… Ahora que recuerdo…** ―sonrió victoriosa― **Me contaste que te costó dos meses de salario pero que valió la pena…**

― **Yo…** ―no pudo replicar a eso. _«¿Acaso recuerda todo lo que dije?»_ No sabía si eso lo hacía sentir mal o tremendamente bien.

― **Y estoy segura que la puedes ir a traer en cuestión de minutos…** ―señaló con la cabeza la puerta que daba a las escaleras que conducían al apartamento del hombre.

― **¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de tatuarte?** _―«¿Acaso quiere sellar su amor por el tal… Simon… así? ¿O sé tatuara eso tan de moda de los nombres conectados? ¿SimErza? ¿SimZa? ¿SimoZa?»_ De manera involuntaria se llevó su mano al cabello y lo desordenó. _«¡Por Mavis que suenan estúpidos! Y si lo pienso bien hasta suena mejor Jerza»_ Sonrió. _«Sí… Jerza suena perfecto»_

― **Se me ocurrió y ya…** ―respondió la mujer mientras veía los cambios de humor del hombre. _«¿En que estará pensando?»_

― **Esa no es una razón…** ―negó con la cabeza el peliazul aún pensando en lo perfecto que sonaba " _Jerza"_

― **Fue la razón que me diste cuando me contaste sobre como decidiste tatuarte la cara** ―e imitando el tono de voz del hombre añadió―: _**"Necesitaba practicar y se me ocurrió y ya…"**_ ―lo miró sería y le pareció distinguir una fugaz sonrisa divertida.

― **Podrías arrepentirte luego…** ―Ella recordaba eso y él sentía un calor expandirse más y más en su pecho.

― **¿Tú te arrepientes de tu tatuaje?**

― **No, no lo hago.**

― **Pues bien, no más discusión.**

El peliazul suspiró.

 _Lo tenía, ella sabía que lo tenía._

― **Está cerrado** ―respondió una vez más y continuó revisando los papeles.

La mujer se contuvo de golpear de nuevo el escritorio. Si no fuese por la carta en que reconoció la escritura del hombre que tenía frente a ella creería que de verdad él no quería nada con ella. Ahora entendía porque Ultear lo llamaba estúpido mártir y porque parecía tan molesta cuando hablaba de la incapacidad de buscar lo que él quería, pero…

 _Ella lo amaba._

Y tenía la fuerza necesaria para luchar por ambos.

Siguió con el plan, lo que sucedía en esos momentos estaba entre los problemas probables.

― **Bien,** _ **señor Fernandes**_ **. Si no logro aquí el tatuaje iré a tatuarme a "** _ **La Torre**_ **" Gracias por su** _ **amable**_ **atención. Buenas noches** ―se dio media vuelta fingiendo enojo, y vaya que lo había practicado, era pésima actriz pero había tenido grandes maestras, Ultear y Mirajane se habían esforzado en pasarle parte de su sabiduría actoral.

La azabache le enseñó del arte del enojo y la albina del arte de la falsa dulce calma.

― **Espera, Erza…**

Lo tenía. _«Por fin se dignó a llamarme por mi nombre»_ celebró internamente la mujer, mas no esperó. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la iba a abrir pero una mano le impidió salir, contuvo la sonrisa de triunfo y puso la dulce y calma que había aprendido de Mirajane **―Jellal, tengo que irme o cerraran el local.**

― **No, no vayas ahí…**

― **¿Y por qué no?** ―ella sabía por qué no, esa parte del plan había venido de la mente manipuladora y maligna de Ultear, el peliazul detestaba ese lugar de mala muerte mal llamado _"La Torre Del Paraíso"_ Una vez trabajó allí y lo amenazaron de lastimar a su familia si no les ayudaba con un trabajo sucio, al final Jellal se había librado por un retén policial sorpresa y nunca volvió a ese lugar. Erza sabía que era jugar sucio, pero ya dice el dicho que _"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"_ ― **Es el único local abierto y ya dije que quiero un tatuaje y lo quiero hoy. Con permiso** ―intentó abrir de nuevo la puerta pero él la volvió a cerrar, ella lo vio, la mandíbula tensa y la mirada oculta tras el flequillo de su azulino cabello.

La pelirroja se sintió mal.

Lo sabía, ella no estaba hecha para planes malignos, suspiró y decidió no seguir con la parte dos del plan de manipulación de Ultear, no insistiría más en lo de ir a ese lugar, según la azabache Jellal se sentía aún culpable por haberlas puesto en peligro y aún no se lo perdonaba. _«Siempre es así, piensa que no es digno de perdón o de nada de lo que quiere»_ repitió las palabras de la azabache en su mente. Erza desechó la fase dos, pero, decidió improvisar sobre la base **―Está bien no iré…** ―sintió que el relajó el agarre en su mano y añadió― **pero tendrás que tatuarme tu ahora.**

― **Erza… ya te dije que…**

― **Bien, bien…** ―fingió resignación― **no insistiré más, elegí tatuarme aquí porque siempre decías que era el mejor lugar, pero bueno, supongo que mañana podría viajar a Crocus** ―se soltó del agarre del hombre y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho― **además escuché que el hermano de Kagura está allí, tal vez me acompañe a buscar un local decente, y de una vez visitaré su nuevo apartamento, Kagura y Millianna me han dicho que tiene una linda vista…**

Mientras la pelirroja seguía con su monologo el peliazul solo podía repetirse mentalmente las palabras _"Viajar" "Crocus" "Hermano de Kagura" "Acompañar" y "Apartamento"_ Una a una esas palabras se estrellaban en él como meteoros ardientes en su pecho.

― **Bueno, gracias Jellal, me alegró el verte de nuevo** ―la mujer se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, apenas y pudo contenerse de tirarle los brazos al cuello y revivir el beso que se dieron en aquella fiesta de celebración.

 _Y él, bueno… sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho…_

Un simple beso, un suave beso y su corazón se había acelerado de esa manera. Cuando ella se separó de él y se volvió para tomar el pomo de la puerta él se adelantó **―¿Son letras o dibujos lo que quieres tatuarte?**

― **¿Eh?** ―contuvo la sonrisa y fingió confusión.

― **¿Letras o dibujos?**

― **Oh… ummm… ¿Dibujo?**

― **No suenas muy convencida…**

― **Bien, entonces… Dibujo, señor, sí, señor…** ―adoptó una postura y tono militar que hizo reír al hombre.

― **Entonces…** ―el peliazul abrió la puerta, puso el letrero del lado de "CERRADO" y cerró la puerta con el seguro―, **cumpliré su petición** ―para su deleite, una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de su pelirroja _«Tal vez no debí asegurar la puerta»_ de pronto tenía miedo de no poder controlarse y atacar con todas las ganas que tenía acumuladas la boca de la mujer.

― **¿En serio lo harás?**

― **Sí, lo haré. ¿Qué quieres tatuarte?**

― **Oh… ¿A qué no adivinas?**

― **¿Me estás retando?**

― **¿Tienes miedo al reto?** ―enarcó una ceja y él sonrió divertido. En ese momento habían vuelto a ser lo que eran antes, amigos, cómplices de vida.

― **No… Veamos… ¿Un corazón apuñalado?** ―le preguntó burlón.

― **¡Puaj! No…**

― **¡Jajaja! ¿Una rosa en la muñeca?**

― **Nop…**

― **¿Un hada en el brazo?**

― **No es mala idea, pero no…**

― **¿Un dragón en la espalda?**

― **Eso sería genial, pero no, pero… sí es en la espalda…**

― **Así que en… la espalda…** ―Fingió que pensaba pero en realidad buscaba tranquilizarse _«¿Por qué? ¡No!»_ Tragó grueso, si era en la espalda la tendría que ver como se quitaba la blusa e inclusive hasta el sostén _«¿He pecado tanto que merezco este castigo, ¡Oh Gran Chariot!»_ Una idea cruzó por su mente y lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa _«¿La señal que le pedí a la Gran Chariot el día siete es ésta?»_ negó con la cabeza _«No, esto solo es casualidad»_

― **Hey, Jellal… ¿Estás bien?** ―la pelirroja se preocupó al ver los extraños gestos del hombre.

― **S-sí… solo estaba pensando… este… ¿Una katana? ¿Un mandoble?**

― **Sabes, no es, pero sí haces un buen trabajo la primera vez puede que después vuelva por más** **o me quede de una vez por más…** ―lo miró entusiasmada, él sonrió y después puso los ojos en blanco.

― **No dudes de mi habilidad, pelirroja… vas a querer repetir y…** ―se calló y se sonrojó al encontrar un doble sentido _«¿Eso no lo hizo a propósito? ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso es una señal?»_ observó a la mujer y la vio tranquila _«No, no fue a propósito. No fue una señal. Solo eres un pervertido Jellal»_ Se regañó a sí mismo, carraspeó y habló con voz un tanto ronca― **C-creo que ya sé que es…** ―el peliazul se encaminó a uno de los puestos de tatuaje, y como iba de espaldas no miró la sonrisa traviesa de la pelirroja.

 _«Madame Pegasus tenía razón, una frase de doble sentido es siempre útil»_

La mujer se percató de que el hombre tomó uno de los blocs de dibujo y un lápiz, concentrándose en la labor pareció tranquilizarse y de pronto ella se perdió en el rostro concentrado de él; ya lo había visto dibujar antes, él era el encargado de los bocetos y diseños del proyecto en conjunto, y siempre ponía esa misma expresión, ojos entrecerrados, mirada concentrada y se mordía un poco el labio inferior, justo como en ese momento, sin embargo en esta ocasión tenía una sonrisa traviesa retenida en los labios.

― **Listo** ―la voz del hombre la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos― **estoy seguro que no me equivoco…** ―le pasó el bloc de dibujo a la mujer y ella curiosa lo miró…

― **¡Jajajajajaja!** ―rió al contemplarlo. Un dibujo de un adorable pastel de fresas con grandes ojos caricaturescos que parecían mirar algo con miedo― **¿Por qué tiene tanto espanto el pobre pastel?** ―le preguntó divertida.

― **Porque el pobre pastel ha escuchado su fama y su record de devorar veintiún pasteles en media hora…** ―cuando ella le contó ese record que estaba estampado en la pared de uno de los pequeños locales de comida de Rosemary él no lo creyó, pero cuando ella le mostró la fotografía rió durante casi media hora. Ella aparecía en esa foto con la cara llena de pastel, un trofeo con forma de fresa y un montón de platos acumulados a los lados, pero lo mejor era la enorme sonrisa en la cara de ella.

― **¡Heeeey! ¡Prometió no burlarse más de eso!** ―le reclamó avergonzada.

― **No me burlo, le rindo honor.**

― **Claro… claro…** ―le miró sospechosa mientras arrancaba la hoja del dibujo, la doblaba y la echaba en su bolso.

― **¿Qué hace con el dibujo?** ―preguntó curioso.

― **No me lo tatuaré, pero me encantará imprimirlo en una pijama. ¿Puedes… podrías… hacer uno con cara feliz luego?** ―preguntó tímida con los ojos llenos de expectación. Parecía una niña pidiendo un dulce antes de la cena.

Él suspiró encantado, esa mujer podía pedirle su vida y él se la daría. Estaba seguro. **―Claro, los que quieras, Erza, los haré en digital y los colorearé ¿Te parece?** ―no esperó la reacción de ella, por eso cuando sintió el abrazo de la mujer tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no caerse.

― **¡Eres el mejor, Jellal!** ―Y no lo decía por los dibujos, sino por lo que él era, un hombre amable, entregado, inteligente, talentoso y divertido. Un hombre que la había ayudado en tantas ocasiones que ya había perdido la cuenta, un hombre que sin esperar nada a cambio de ella le daba todo de él.

 _¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien como él?_

De pronto el abrazo se volvió íntimo, por ambas partes, no por el contacto físico ni por el apego de sus cuerpos al decidirse el peliazul a devolver el abrazo, tampoco por la manera en que la cabeza de ella descansaba en el pecho del hombre ni como la frente de él descansaba en la coronilla de la cabeza de ella. No. Era por los sentimientos que se estaban transmitiendo, por las emociones que estaban compartiendo.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno quería soltar el abrazo, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más el azulado se asustó de sí mismo, de la posesividad con que la apegaba a él. _«¿Es esta otra señal? No, ella solo está emocionada por los pasteles»_ se separó de ella lentamente y carraspeó antes de hablar **―Erza, no me has dicho que tengo que tatuar, se hace tarde y aún tengo que hacer los bocetos y además...**

― **¡Oh, tienes razón!** ―la mujer se separó rápidamente de él, por un momento sintió que se derretía en sus brazos, casi pierde la fuerza para seguir el plan y por poco opta por confesarse allí, envuelta en su calor, pero no, sabía que él la rechazaría. Lo sabía. Aún debía empujarlo más para que ― _según palabras de Meredy_ ― rebasase su límite mártir. La mujer suspiró mientras fingía que buscaba algo en su bolso, ya ambas mujeres le habían advertido que sería difícil, el abandono de sus padres y la vida en el orfanato habían hecho de Jellal una persona con poca confianza en sí misma, al menos en lo que respecta a recibir amor o ayuda de los demás se refiere. No se sentía merecedor de tomar lo que se le entregaba a manos llenas.

Pero eso lo había hecho el hombre que era ahora y ella se había enamorado de ese hombre.

― **¡Aquí está!** ―sacó una hoja doblada de su bolso― **El tatuaje elegido…**

― **¿Qué es? No, espera… ¿Lo dibujaste tu misma?** ―un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho― **Erza, mira, espero que no te lo tomes tan mal como cuando te lo dijeron el día en que compartimos bocetos del proyecto pero… tú… bueno…** ―se rascó detrás del cuello para encontrar las palabras correctas―, **entre tus tantas habilidades extraordinarias, el dibujo… no… bueno…**

― **Alto ahí…** ―la mujer elevó una mano y entrecerró los ojos― **ya sé lo que vas a decir, y Meredy dejó claro que mi arte es abstracto y que no todos lo aprecian… ¿Okey? Gracias…** ―se cruzó de brazos y continuó― **y no, no lo dibujé yo, le pedí al Profesor de arte Reedus que lo dibujase.**

― **¿Al profesor Reedus?** _―«Meredy lo dijo para que no te sintieses mal, siempre es muy considerada con los sentimientos ajenos»_ eso se lo guardó para sí mismo.

― **Sí, una vez lo salvé de un loro que se escapó de la clase del profesor Gildarts y me dijo que cuando necesitase un favor se lo pidiese.**

― **¿Un loro? ¿Y qué hacía Gildarts con un loro?**

― **Al parecer el profesor de arte les tiene miedo y… bueno… no me pidas que te explique el comportamiento del otro.**

Ambos suspiraron. Sin dudas el profesor Gildarts era una persona difícil de entender.

― **Está bien… ¿A verlo?**

― **No aún…**

― **¿Eh?**

― **Tú ve a por la máquina de tatuar y yo me encargo de preparar la plantilla** ―le sonrió traviesa.

― **Erza, tú no sabes…**

― **Sí sé** ―lo cortó la pelirroja― **¿Recuerdas cuando me explicaste? Esa fotocopiadora de allá tiene tinta térmica y el papel que usan hace que la tinta se traspase al cuerpo al frotar el papel contra la piel. Citando tus propias palabras… "** _ **En resumen es solo una fotocopiadora**_ **"**

― **No puedo creer que recuerdes eso…** ―le dijo con una sonrisa contenida.

― **Pues lo recuerdo, recuerdo muchas cosas…** ―soltó en un tono misterioso y se dirigió a la máquina.

El hombre se dirigió a las escaleras y al verla tan entusiasmada se le pasó una idea por la mente que le dio escalofríos, así que se detuvo― **Erza, tampoco hago retratos…** ―sí podía hacerlos, pero ni en ésta vida ni en otra retrataría la cara de Simon en el cuerpo de su pelirroja.

― **¿Umm?** ―le miró extrañada― **No, no es un retrato…** ―sonrió divertida por la idea― **por cierto, Jellal… ¿Puedes bajar las persianas metálicas de las ventanas?** ―él la miró interrogante y ella se sonrojó― **bueno, debo semi desnudarme… y sentarme de espaldas en la silla de tatuaje después…** ―señaló una de las sillas, una de cuero azul oscuro. Cuando la mujer volvió a ver de la silla de tatuaje al peliazul se sorprendió de no verlo allí, en su lugar escuchó las persianas mecánicas bajarse automáticamente.

― **Erza…** ―habló el hombre mirando la silla azul con los ojos entrecerrados mientras presionaba el botón de cierre de las cortinas― **cuando termines con eso… sube… te tatuaré en mi apartamento…** ―y sin más el hombre se encaminó a las escaleras _«No señor, la silla de Gray no tocará el cuerpo desnudo de Erza»_ Ya sabía que se comportaba como un niño mimado pero no le importaba, se apresuró a entrar a su apartamento, tenía que revisar que todo estuviera en orden cuando ella subiese. _«Tengo que esconder todas los envases de helado que he estado comiendo»_ se recordó a sí mismo avergonzado.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja terminaba la fotocopia divertida. _«Ultear lo predijo y pasó…»_ Miró la fotocopia en la bandeja y respiró hondo _«Parte final del plan»_ la tomó en las manos y soltó una exhalación para terminar de calmarse― **¿Me ayudarás cierto?** ―le susurró a la hoja de papel y se encaminó al apartamento del amor de su vida.

 **|~***°** **«** ***»°***~|**

Mientras tanto, tres cabezas femeninas vigilaban detrás de unos arbustos.

― **¡Oh por Mavis! ¡Bajaron las cortinas metálicas! ¡Bajaron las cortinas metálicas!** ―una azabache se aguantaba las ganas de gritar mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo de una pelirosa.

― **Ul… ¡Ay! Estás muy emocionada desde que pusieron el letrero de cerrado…**

― **Ultear San, mire… se encendieron las luces de la parte de arriba…**

― **¡OH POR EL BENDITO Y SENSUAL ZEREF!**

― **¡UL, TUS UÑAS ME LASTIMAN!** ―casi lloraba la menor de las mujeres.

― **Oh, lo siento, lo siento, Mer… Es que… ¡Oh yes! ¡Lo conseguimos chicas!**

― **¿La señorita Erza lo logró?** ―una voz afeminada susurró tras ellas haciendo que las tres mujeres gritaran a todo pulmón del susto.

― **¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!** ―gritó la recién llegada también al oír los gritos y al sentir como las tres se le tiraban encima― **¿¡Qué pasa chicas, soy yo, Bob!?**

― **Oh, madame Pegasus, lo sentimos…**

― **Al suelo…** ―la albina las hizo agacharse por completo― **abrieron la cortina del apartamento…** ―todas miraron entre los arbustos como un hombre miraba hacia el sector por donde estaban ellas, como buscando algo.

― **¿Nos habrá visto?** ―preguntó asustada la pelirosa.

― **No, no creo… Conociéndolo ya hubiese bajado a regañarnos… ¿Y que hace aún con ropa? Debería estar desnudo y comiéndose a la pelirroja ya…**

― **¡Ay! Señorita Ultear, tan directa…** ―entre risitas habló la madame.

― **Directa y al fondo, siempre…** ―añadió con todo el doble sentido implícito haciendo que la dama escritora de relatos eróticos soltara una varonil carcajada.

― **¡Shhhhh!** ―le callaron las tres mujeres.

― **P-perdón… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos chicas?**

― **Dicen que en la antigüedad se quedaban en la puerta de los recién casados y celebraban con un brindis cada orgasmo…** ―sugirió la azabache.

― **¡ULTEAR!** ―reclamó sonrojada la pelirosa mientras las otras dos reían.

― **¡Ay, chicas! Pero no tenemos licor aquí, y con las ganas que se tienen esos dos enamorados necesitaremos más de un barril para cada "Grito de amor"**

― **¡BOB!**

― **¡Jajajaja! Ya relájate Meredy…** ―se tapaba la boca la azabache para no reventar en risas― **No es como que de verdad fuésemos a ir hasta la puerta a escuchar…**

― **Ara… no es necesario, apuesto que hasta aquí se escucharan los** _ **"Oh, sí bebé… así…"**_

― **¡MIRAJANE!**

Las otras dos volvieron a reventar en carcajadas estruendosas, lo peor es que una parecía de una bruja loca lava cerebros y la otra risa era profunda y masculina. Parecía que la puerta del pandemónium se hubiese abierto.

― **¡Ayyyy! Me duele… no puedo más…** ―la azabache se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

― **¡Ay chicas las amo!** ―con esfuerzo hablaba la madame.

― **Por sus bromitas nos van a descubrir… ¡Miren! Jellal sigue en la ventana…**

― **Jellal San debería atender sus prioridades.**

― **Te apoyo, Mira…** ―y la azabache se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como concentrando el pensamiento mientras decía― **Te ordeno que cierres las ventanas y corras los cortinajes gruesos. Te ordeno que cierres las ventanas y corras los cortinajes gruesos. Te ordeno que cierres la ventana y corras los cortinajes gruesos.**

― **U-Ul…**

― **¡Oh, demonios! Parece que no funciona…** ―suspiró molesta y luego sonrió ante una idea― **¡Ven Meredy! Dame la mano, ayúdame a crear un enlace que llegue a Jel…** ―la pelirosa la miró confusa pero igual le dio la mano― **Te ordeno que cierres las ventanas y corras los cortinajes gruesos. Te ordeno que cierres las ventanas y corras los cortinajes gruesos. ¡Vamos Mer, ayúdame!**

― **O-okey…** ―con toda la pena del mundo, cerró los ojos y ante la risilla contenida de las otras dos inició a murmurar― **Te or-ordeno que cierres las ventanas y corras los cortinajes gruesos. Te ordeno que cierres las ve-ventanas y corras los cortinajes gruesos.**

― **¡Vaya funcionó!**

La pelirosa abrió los ojos al oír lo dicho por la albina y para su sorpresa las ventanas del departamento del azulado estaban cerradas y con los cortinajes gruesos corridos.

― **¡Viste Meredy! El enlace funcionó…**

― **¡Muy bien chicas! ¡Ahora a la Bob Mansión a tomar hasta que amanezca! Por supuesto, todo va por mi cuenta, queridas** ―les cerró un ojo coqueto.

― **Pero Madame Bob** ―habló la albina― **la otra vez también invitó usted…**

― **No se preocupe, señorita Mirajane. Gracias a que ustedes me permitieron inspirarme en su caso, pude hoy cerrar el contrato para dos sagas. El dinero que obtendré pagará el día de hoy** **y un porcentaje de las ventas será para ustedes también** ―abrazó a las mujeres emocionado… es decir… emocionada.

― **¿Dos sagas?** ―le miró sorprendida la azabache.

― **Sí, querida. La primera que aún no sé cómo llamar y la segunda que se llamará "CasaSexoMenteras. S.A" ósea casamenteras sociedad anónima… será una sociedad secreta de mujeres; ya sea de cuerpo o de alma** ―las señaló a ellas y luego a sí misma―; **que buscan que el amor y la pasión domine al mundo… sangre, sexo, complots…** ―se estremeció mientras hablaba― **amoooooor…**

― **¡Oh, Madame Pegasus, tiene que dejar que leamos el borrador!** ―suplicaron la albina y la azabache en sintonía.

― **Por supuesto chicas, ya tengo el primer capítulo, vamos para que lo lean.**

― **¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** ―gritaron las dos mayores mientras la pelirosa negaba con la cabeza, aunque también estaba emocionada.

― **Madame Pegasus, ¿Por casualidad habrá alguna sexy mujer de cabello negro manipuladora y patea culos?**

― **Sí querida, y es una de las cabecillas de la sociedad, igual que una albina y una pelirosa… y dependiendo de cómo le vaya a cierta chica… podría incluir una pelirroja… de hecho tengo pensado que ella se enamore de un par de gemelos peliazul…**

― **¿Trio? Oh… ¿Podemos ir en taxi para llegar más rápido?**

― **¡Ul, contrólate!**

El grupo de mujeres reventó en risas desmesuradas ante la expectativa mientras le hacían señas a un taxi a que parara.

… _En ese corto recorrido el taxista escucharía de fantasías que nunca creyó posibles ser imaginadas…_

 **|~***°** **«** ***»°***~|**

La mujer dio el paso que faltaba para entrar al apartamento.

Al entrar se encontró un lugar sumamente ordenado y limpio. Lo que esperaba de Jellal, ella ya había notado que él era un hombre de ese tipo. La decoración era sencilla. La cocina era visible desde allí, y las puertas de tres habitaciones más se dejaban ver. Era un lugar bastante espacioso e iluminado, las paredes blancas y los pisos de madera oscura le daban profundidad y un toque de sobria elegancia. Unas hermosas fotografías en blanco y negro enmarcadas en la sala eran la decoración que destacaba junto con los dos sofás grandes negros, la silla de tatuar también estaba allí junto a la mesilla de vidrio que separaba los sofás de la gran pantalla de televisión. Allí, junto a la ventana, estaba el peliazul observando hacia afuera.

― **¿Algún pleito callejero?** ―preguntó para llamar la atención del hombre.

― **No, solo… me pareció escuchar algo…** ―miró una vez más afuera y cerró las cortinas aún con una duda en la cabeza _«Esas risas se me hicieron conocidas»_ Por alguna razón extraña corrió los cortinajes gruesos a pesar que eso solo lo hacía cuando veía películas.

― **¿Algo?**

― **Ummm, no, seguro fue mi imaginación… ¿Puedo ver el dibujo ya?** ―interrogó ansioso.

― **Nop, hasta que esté por colocarlo** ―le sacó la lengua y escondió el papel en su espalda.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a una de las puertas. **―Iré a buscar las cosas, si quiere comer o beber algo la cocina es toda suya** ―iba a seguir su camino pero se detuvo de nuevo― **H-hay… helado de fresa en el congelador…** ―ella negó apenada pero a él no sé le pasó por alto la emoción al escuchar sobre su helado favorito― **será mejor que coma algo, tardaremos bastante y no pienso detenerme cuando escuche sonar su estómago** ―la amenazó divertido y ella le volvió a sacar la lengua― **Hay cucharas en la tercera gaveta…** ―fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de perderse en una de las habitaciones.

― **Supongo que no me vendría mal un poco de azúcar para tomar valor…** ―susurró la pelirroja para sí misma, puso su bolso en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos, colocó el dibujo con cuidado boca abajo en la mesa junto a la silla y se encaminó a la cocina, allí, abrió el congelador y encontró varios potes de helado de fresa **―Vaya, no sabía que le gustase tanto también…** ―elevó los hombros, tomó uno y una cuchara y volvió a la sala comiendo del helado con ganas.

Cada cucharada la acercaba más al momento. No negaba que estaba nerviosa pero era algo que de verdad quería hacer. Caminaba de lado a lado y de pronto se metió una mano en la falda y luego respiró más tranquila.

 _Ahí estaba. La parte del plan que decidió ella por completo._

― **Si está arrepentida es el momento de decirlo** ―miró al hombre que traía una especie de pequeño maletín plateado.

― **No, es algo que decidí y no me iré de aquí hasta obtenerlo** ―lo señaló con la cuchara y luego dejó el helado en la mesa de vidrio. El hombre se acercó con el maletín en una mano y una butaca alta del desayunador, colocó el maletín en la butaca y lo abrió dejando ver la máquina de tatuaje de color rojo, las agujas selladas, las tintas, y otros envases que la pelirroja no reconoció, además de paquetes con guantes.

― **Bien, iré a…** ―no pudo hablar porque sus ojos captaron una imagen tan irreal para él que quedó paralizado. La mujer de su vida estaba quitándose la blusa que antes casi que la tapaba por completo, y justo en ese momento estaba frente a él con un sujetador de encaje negro que apenas y podía retener sus frondosos… pechos.

― **¿Irá a?** ―le miró inocente mientras doblaba con lentitud la blusa y la colocaba en el sillón, inclinándose lentamente y dándole una mejor vista al hombre.

― **A… a… ¿¡Por qué se está desnudando!?** ―casi chilló ya que su boca estaba seca ante tal espectáculo maravilloso.

― **¿Cómo que por qué? El tatuaje es en la espalda…** ―le habló como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo desnudarse en su sala y se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrochar el sostén.

― **¿Puede hacerlo en el baño, sabe?**

― **Baah… da lo mismo, solo estamos tú y yo y si no quieres ver pues date la vuelta y listo…** ―le dijo con una sonrisa y soltó el broche pero antes de poder quitárselo el hombre se había volteado. Erza lo notó, la respiración agitada y los puños apretados.

 _«Tienes un tremendo autocontrol, Jellal… pero yo traigo más armas conmigo»_ Sonrió divertida _._

― **I-iré a lavarme las manos, pu-puedes sentarte en la silla mientras vuelvo** ―necesitaba de esa agua fría, la necesitaba con urgencia.

― **Bien, aquí te espero.**

El peliazul se retiró al baño y se echó tanta agua fría en la cara que le empezó a temblar la mandíbula, después de un ejercicio de respiración y de invocar la paz y la inocencia de Mavis, se lavó las manos a conciencia y las desinfectó, cuando terminó, tomó varios paños limpios y salió, no sin antes pedir a Mavis y a la Gran Chariot su protección ante la mujer tentadora de la sala.

 _El pobre no sabía que tanto la diosa como la constelación trabajaban juntas a favor del amor._

― **Última oportunidad para arrep…** ―y de nuevo recibía un ataque frontal de parte de la pelirroja. No solo la mujer estaba semidesnuda, en su silla de tatuaje, con su cabello escarlata suelto y por delante de su pecho y con toda su hermosa espalda expuesta hacia él sentada al estilo vaquero con las piernas abiertas, con la cabeza recostada en los brazos que reposaban sobre la cabecera de la silla, sino que el arco que se formaba al final de su espalda que conectaba a su trasero era tan perfecto y apetecible que a él se le había olvidado como respirar.

― **¿Decía?** ―le dio una sonrisa traviesa y se sonrojó al ver como los ojos de su azulado se entrecerraban y se oscurecían al verla.

― **Yo decía… que…**

― **No me arrepentiré, Jellal** ―fue lo que dijo ella y volvió su cabeza a sus brazos, ocultando su rostro entre su cabello. Oyó los pasos de él acercarse y sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar como el peliazul buscaba algo en el maletín y ahora que había deducido el por qué ese par había elegido esa falda, lo utilizaría a su favor, ya que, debido a la estrechez de la misma y la posición en la que estaba sentada, se la había tenido que subir hasta la parte baja del trasero, y por ello cuando el hombre se volteó hacía ella, colocando los paños en la parte baja de la silla, ella se apegó más a la silla, haciendo que su falda se subiera un poco más, apenas los centímetros necesarios.

 _Silencio_.

Sí, porque el pobre tatuador se había quedado observando como un fino encaje negro se asomaba por donde la falda había subido. « _Ésta_ _mujer_ _me_ _va_ _a_ _matar_ » Decidido el hombre extendió uno de los paños en lo que sobraba de la silla y como por casualidad el extremo del mismo tapó el trasero de la pelirroja.

― **Lo siento, necesito tener el paño ahí para poner las** **tintas…** ―se excusó intentando sonar profesional.

― **Entiendo** ―dijo la pelirroja tranquila _«Eres un mal mentiroso»_ Aunque en un principio estaba muy nerviosa, el estar poniendo contra las cuerdas al peliazul la estaba divirtiendo.

Pero ya casi acababa esa batalla, porque lo que le importaba a ella era lo siguiente.

― **Sentirá un poco de frío cuando le pase el líquido desinfectante.**

― **Puedo soportar un poco de frío…**

― **Bien** ―hablaba lo necesario porque apenas y podía formular palabras coherentes.

El hombre se puso rígido al esparcir el gel en la espalda de la mujer, sentir la piel de ella contra sus manos solo enviaba imágenes mentales demasiado vividas y placenteras de lo que en verdad quisiera estar haciéndole. Y cuando ella se removió con un estremecimiento, el sintió que sus pantalones de pronto parecían un poco apretados. Así que con rapidez extendió el gel antibiótico que ayudaría a traspasar el dibujo a la piel de la mujer.

― **¿El dibujo?**

― **En la mesa.**

― **¿Está segura que quiere hacerlo?**

― **Jellal… soy una mujer adulta con mis capacidades mentales, emocionales y físicas en perfecto estado. Y ya dije que es lo que quiero. ¿Entendido?**

― **Lo sé, Erza, es solo que… Esto será para siempre…**

― **Eso es lo que quiero, Jellal…** ―el peliazul la escuchó reír débilmente con ese comentario y se extrañó con eso― **Es lo que más deseo…**

El hombre dejó pasar eso y tomó la hoja de la mesa, poco a poco la volteó y lo vio, era simple, un par de líneas y unos puntos de luz… su corazón se aceleró mientras sus labios irremediablemente emitían palabras― **¿Gr-Grand Chariot?**

Esa era. No había dudas. Las siete estrellas que la formaban. Erza quería que le tatuara la constelación a la que él le pidió el deseo.

 _«Es la señal… no puede ser una casualidad... Es la señal que yo pedí… pero…»_

― **Jellal…. No soy una experta pero creo que deberías colocar el esténcil** ―la pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos aún con la cara oculta entre sus brazos y su cabello.

Como si fuese un robot el hombre colocó con cuidado el esténcil y traspasó el dibujo. Lo observó allí, en la piel de ella, tan perfecto, como si ese fuera el lugar en el que siempre debió estar.

 _Grand Chariot le señalaba el lugar correcto…_

― **Er-Erza… ¿Por qué… por qué Grand Chariot?**

― **Es la constelación que marca el camino a seguir ¿No? Tú me lo dijiste aquella noche, y también cumple deseos… hace unos días fue el día apropiado…**

― **Siete del siete…** ―murmuró él.

― **Sí** ―ella rió y volteó a verlo con la cara sonrojada y los ojos brillantes―, **y le pedí que me ayudara a llegar hasta ti… no físicamente…** ―aclaró avergonzada― **o bueno, también de esa manera, pero… quería llegar a...** ―se mordió el labio nerviosa al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba― **Jellal… toma** ― se sentó quedando frente a él, con un brazo y su cabello cubriendo su torso y una mano cerrada extendida― **tu escribiste esto…** ―le mostró un papel doblado tantas veces que alcanzaba fácilmente en la mano de ella― **nunca me lo enviaste… a pesar que si enviaste las otras cartas, gracias a esas cartas pude dar lo mejor por mi padre y no desistí en mis estudios, gracias a esas cartas pude mostrarle siempre una sonrisa a papá, gracias a esas cartas volví… pero esta carta no la enviaste… lo que dice es justamente lo que le pedí a la constelación… Hubiese deseado recibir esta carta de ti… Eres una maravillosa persona, alguien que no pensé que podría existir… ¿Jellal, aún sientes lo mismo? Porque yo… deseo que me dejes amarte…**

Sin siquiera saber si era un sueño o una realidad el peliazul tomó la carta entre sus manos y sin más miramientos abrazó a la mujer. Con tanto cariño, con tanta necesidad y alegría que no fueron necesarias las palabras. Su límite de negación estaba roto, no podía más, la deseaba tanto, la quería demasiado, la amaba con locura.

― **¿Jellal, me amas? Porque yo no sabría vivir más sin ti…**

Jellal Fernandes ya no tenía ninguna duda, esa era la realidad y él no la cambiaría ni por el sueño más salvaje que pudiese imaginar. Aflojó un poco el abrazo y con una de sus manos elevó el rostro de la mujer ― **Te amo tanto que… todo este tiempo he tenido miedo de asustarte con esto que siento… Erza, yo…** ―no tenía, no tenía palabras para describir lo que la amaba, así que en su lugar, tomó sus labios con suavidad con los suyos y dejó que ese beso dulce y despacioso transmitiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Los minutos pasaban y el beso incrementaba en necesidad. Los labios ya no eran suficientes y las lenguas se presentaron para satisfacer la necesidad, cuando chocaron de manera húmeda entre ellas encendieron una chispa adicional en sus cuerpos, haciendo que gemidos fuesen emitidos por las gargantas de ambos. Ya no era dulce, ya no era lento, ahora era devorador y pasional…

Cuando el aire hizo falta y sus miradas oscurecidas por el deseo generado por el amor incontrolable del uno al otro se cruzaron de nuevo mientras llenaban sus pulmones del necesario oxígeno, ninguno de los dos dudó en entregarse a lo que de verdad deseaban.

 _Pero por si acaso, la pelirroja utilizó su arma final…_

― **Jellal…** ―con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillando casi susurró con la voz entrecortada― **hazme el amor…**

Él solo atinó a atraparla entre sus brazos y besarla de nuevo mientras ella encerraba entre los suyos al hombre, atrayéndolo hacia ella, jugando con su cabello, desquiciándolo con los sonidos necesitados que salían de sus dulces labios con sabor al helado de fresa ocupados con los suyos. En un visto y no visto el hombre la cargó en sus fuertes brazos y se encaminó a la habitación, sin soltar sus bocas chocaron contra el borde de la cama y descendieron hacia ella, perdidos entre la bruma placentera que los inundaba.

 _La cama resonó al caer el peso de ambos cuerpos sobre ella._

Las manos del peliazul no habían soltado su cintura y su boca hambrienta no se había despegado de la suya, y por supuesto que no iban a despegarse, no había manera de hacerlo ya que sus lenguas luchaban enredadas, húmedas y cálidas por controlar la del otro, no había tiempo ni para respirar.

Se necesitaban…

 _Ella a él…_

 _Él a ella…_

Las manos del peliazul ascendieron poco a poco de la cintura de la mujer a sus desnudos pechos, no había nada que estorbase en sus ansias de sentirlos en sus manos, no había blusa no había sostén, solo piel y sudor fruto de la ardiente pasión que los envolvía, sintió las suaves manos de ella colarse en su camisa, acariciando con necesidad su abdomen mientras la retiraba de su cuerpo, el peliazul ayudó en la tarea recibiendo como agradecimiento las ansiosas manos de ella recorrer sus pectorales y su trabajada espalda, por su parte él se acercó al delicado cuello femenino y chupó suavemente, haciéndola gemir y arquearse simultáneamente para él, gruñó de placer y volvió a hacerlo, dejaría en su cuello la marca de que ella era suya, después de todo la pelirroja había llegado para que él la tatuara…

 _Pues entonces tatuaría en ella cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus besos…_

Bajó a sus suaves pechos y los besó con delicadeza, luego con su lengua lamió la cima rosa de uno de ellos y cuando la oyó decir entre gemidos su nombre, se metió uno a la boca y chupó de él con hambre, con deseo, con un sentimiento de posesión absoluta sobre ese cuerpo…

 _Y un sentimiento de amor infinito por el corazón, el alma, los sentimientos… el todo que representaba ella…_

Cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja acariciar su miembro con sus delicadas y ansiosas manos, ya no pudo razonar más, ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque siendo sinceros…

 _Desde que la vio pasar la primera vez en frente del local supo que ya no había remedio…_

Él gruñó extasiado al sentir la mano de ella en su endurecido miembro.

Ella continuó acariciándolo por sobre el pantalón y sintió como él aumentaba el movimiento de sus labios en su pecho y como su otra mano se encargaba de masajear de manera experta el otro. Gimió extasiada y él volvió a meter su lengua en su boca mientras bajaba sus manos al cierre de su falda y comenzaba a bajarla con algo de dificultad debido a lo apretaba que le quedaba, pero el peliazul en ningún momento desistió. Cuando la falda cayó lejos al ser retirada, el hombre le acarició las piernas con exquisita delicadeza haciendo que la piel de la mujer se erizase completamente, haciéndola acariciar la espalda del hombre con necesidad, recibiendo de él nuevas caricias más íntimas…

 _Más apasionadas…_

La boca del hombre bajó de su boca a su cuello y volvió a chupar con esmero, la pelirroja sentía que él deseaba tatuar cada caricia en su cuerpo y ella no podía evitar sentir que estaba más que dispuesta a dejarse tatuar por completo, cuando él metió un dedo bajo sus bragas y lo introdujo lentamente en su humedad ella se arqueó y gimió más fuerte que antes haciendo que el sacase el dedo y la mirase con los ojos preocupados pero nublados por la lujuria…

― **¿Te lastimé?** ―ella negó atontada por el deseo recibiendo la sonrisa más picara que había visto en él― **¿Te gustó?** ―ella que no pensó que podía ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba y asintió ante esa ardiente mirada haciendo que la sonrisa de él se ensanchara, metiendo esta vez dos de sus dedos, tan suave y lentamente que la pelirroja podía sentir con precisión cada centímetro que se adentraba en ella, además el hombre no la había dejado de mirar a los ojos mientras lo hacía, no se perdía de ninguna de sus reacciones, por eso estuvo muy seguro cuando encontró un pequeño botón de carne muy especial en ella, cuando lo tocó ella se arqueó más y se mordió un labio para no gritar cuando el comenzó a mover sus dedos circularmente...

 _Apresándolo, soltándolo, rozándolo…_

― **No te contengas…** ―la regañó divertido con su deliciosa voz ronca y aterciopelada mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba el cuello, hundiendo su nariz e inhalando el intoxicante aroma de la mujer― **tendré que castigarte, m** _ **i**_ _ **hermosa**_ _ **Erza**_ **…**

A la pelirroja la respiración se le detuvo al escuchar salir su nombre de manera tan erótica de los labios de ese hombre, su hombre…

 _Su_ amado Jellal…

Lo que había pensado que pasaría la noche en que planearon la estrategia de seducción no se acercaba ni en la más mínimo a lo que estaba sintiendo.

No cuando sentía la boca del hombre bajar por su cuerpo…

 _Ardiente, traviesa y necesitaba._

Lo que sufrió aquel día en el restaurante al ser engañada por sus amigas para que actuase valía la pena.

 _Más que eso…_ _Valía toda su vida…_

La boca del hombre continuó descendiendo dejando humedad por donde pasaba, lamió el centro de sus pechos, bajó por el medio de ellos y jugó con su ombligo, se acercó a su cadera y la mordió suavemente haciéndola proferir un gritito contenido y sujetar las sabanas bajo ella con fuerza, el rió travieso ante la reacción de la pelirroja y besó sobre la tela la intimidad húmeda de la mujer, por fin ante sus ojos estaba esa prenda que vislumbró hacía unos momentos bajo la falda de ella.

Negra de encaje y semitransparente.

Tragó grueso y observó el cuerpo completo de la mujer, era tan erótico… a pesar de que prácticamente estaba desnuda verla con esa trozo de suave tela aún puesto la hacía ver aún más atrayente, en especial con su mirada brillando de deseo por él y su pecho subiendo y bajando brillando por el sudor y sus besos húmedos, unos mechones de su precioso cabello escarlata se apegaban a su rostro y el resto se extendía por las almohadas enmarcando su belleza de hechicera, sus labios hinchados entreabiertos con una súplica escondida entre ellos...

Subió hasta ella y la besó con necesidad de nuevo…

― **Jellal…** ―pronunció ella entre besos y con sus manos le explicó lo que quería, sus pantalones habían sido desabrochados y ella comenzaba a bajarlos rozando de nuevo su erección y haciéndolo gruñir.

 _No, no… ella no suplicaba._

Erza Scarlet ordenaba y él había nacido para seguir cualquier orden que saliese de esos dulces labios.

Bajó de nuevo por su cuerpo y con los dientes tomó el borde de la última prenda en ella y la deslizó con suavidad hacía abajo, pasando por su cadera, respirando tranquilamente y haciéndola temblar al sentir cada respiración en su piel, cuando la quitó por completo, la miró a los ojos y se terminó de desvestir sintiéndose orgulloso del deseo que incrementó en los ojos de ella al verlo totalmente desnudo, luego, volvió a ascender besando desde la punta de sus dedos, pasando por su tobillo, mordiendo con suavidad su pantorrilla, haciendo que ella abriese sus piernas y colándose en medio de ellas continuó besando desde sus rodillas a sus muslos, besó por dentro de ellos y cuando ella sintió el siguiente beso no pudo evitar soltar el nombre de él con una necesidad aún mayor…

― **J-Jellall… ¿Qué h-haces…?** ―ella sabía lo que él estaba iniciando, sus libros preferidos traían muchas escenas de ese tipo pero vivirlo, bueno… era otra experiencia. Apretó los sabanas al no recibir una respuesta en palabras, al contrario, recibió una respuesta práctica cuando el peliazul hundió su lengua en su entrada, lamiendo todo dentro de ella, mientras pasaba las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros para poder llegar más profundo, cuando la lengua de él comenzó a salir y entrar rápidamente sus piernas actuaron involuntariamente y lo abrazaron contra su intimidad, escuchó una risilla de él pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar el por qué ya que sintió como el encontraba con sus labios lo que había encontrado antes con sus dedos…

― **Oh, por… Jellal… J-jellal… ammmh…** ―se arqueó por completo al sentir los dientes de él morder con suavidad su centro de placer, ese pequeño botón de carne que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese y que justo en ese momento era retenido con el filo de los dientes del hombre mientras su experta lengua lo masajeaba una y otra vez…

 _Despacio… Rápido… Lento…_

Su lengua no lo dejaba descansar mientras que dos de los dedos del hombre de adentraban al mismo ritmo, haciendo que el nudo que sentía en su vientre se acrecentara.

― **Ammmh… Jell… hmmmm…** ―cuando sintió la boca de él chupar una vez más su clítoris estalló en un mar exquisitas sensaciones, sus nudillos palidecieron por la fuerza en que sujetó las sabanas y su garganta se raspó ante el grito de placer que salió de ella, no podía controlar su respiración y su corazón latía tan errático que no creía que pudiese estar viva en esa condición, pero cuando sintió de nuevo la lengua de él moverse entre sus pliegues se dio cuenta que estaba viva…

 _O quizás sí murió y ahora estaba en el paraíso…_

Sintió como él retiraba su boca cuando el nudo en su vientre se volvía a formar, subió poco a poco dejando seis besos húmedos con su saliva y su propia esencia recién liberada, los sentía arder en cada lugar y cuando el unió su boca a la de ella en su séptimo beso, entendió lo que acababa de hacer, había dibujado a la constelación que los unió con sus besos y sobre ella, con parte de sus esencias unidas había formado el patrón de siete estrellas que les ayudó a encontrarse el uno a al otro.

― **Te amo, Erza…** ―con un suave beso en sus labios se adentró en ella con una sola estocada, haciéndola soltar un gritito entre el dolor y el placer, deteniéndose por completo y observando el rostro de la mujer con una disculpa en sus oscuros ojos― **Lo siento… pero, quería que el dolor que pudiese causarte pasase rápido…**

― **E-está bien** … ―los ojos de la mujer brillaron para él― **pero promete que no te alejarás de mí ni me harás pasar por otro martirio de nuevo…** ―el rió y le besó la frente mientras trataba de contener los movimientos que su miembro atrapado en la estrechez de ella le pedía para aliviarse.

― **No lo haré… no puedo huir de ti… es como si huyese de mí mismo… Te necesito conmigo, Erza…**

― **Y yo te necesito a ti…** ―la mujer movió sus caderas contra él, haciendo que el hombre ahogara un gruñido en la cabellera de ella― **Hey...** ―habló entre divertida y necesitada― **no te contengas o tendré que castigarte, mi apuesto Jellal…**

El rió al escucharle devolverle la amenaza, le atrapó la boca con sus labios y la embistió suavemente, capturando los gemidos que salían de ella, usándolos como fuerza para lo que se venía, para el vaivén de sus caderas conectadas por sus partes más íntimas, saliendo y entrando de ella, yendo cada vez más profundo y escuchando y reteniendo gemidos y gruñidos cada vez más fuertes, sintiendo el abrazo de las piernas de ella en su cintura, escucharla decir su nombre mientras su pecho rozaba una y otra vez los pezones endurecidos de su pelirroja haciéndolo sentir aún más deseo por ella.

 _Algo que pensaba imposible…_

― **Más… Ahh… Jellal…** ―las manos de ella actuaron para lograr lo que deseaba, aruñaron la espalda del peliazul y luego una bajó hasta el trasero del hombre, masajeándolo y apegándolo más a ella, el sonido húmedo inundaba la oscura habitación y se complementaba a la perfección con los gemidos de la mujer y los gruñidos de placer del hombre que aumentaba la velocidad haciendo que la cama también fuese partícipe de los sonidos de la noche.

― **Oh… hmm… Erza…** ―la sintió estrecharse contra su miembro y recibió una descarga de su calidez en él, mientras que él se adentraba con profundidad de nuevo y encontraba su paraíso…

 _No un paraíso propio, sino… compartido…_

Sus cuerpos terminaron laxos, él sobre ella y aún unidos de la manera más íntima, sus respiraciones se volvieron cadenciosas y sincronizadas, así como sus sentimientos. Las manos de ella se elevaron y jugaron con el cabello del hombre, en un suave y relajante masaje, haciéndolo besarla con suavidad en su cuello donde descansaba luego del placentero esfuerzo para luego voltearse y atraparla entre sus brazos sin soltar su unión debajo de sus caderas, un movimiento que volvió a sacar un gemido placentero de ellos.

― **La carta…** ―mencionó él tratando de encontrar su voz, apenas susurros salieron de sus labios― **yo…**

― **Está bien…** ―susurró ella, le sonrió y le quitó unos mechones húmedos de su azulino cabello de la frente.

― **Pero tú querías que te la diera…**

― **Ni se te ocurra irte en este momento…** ―le amenazó la mujer y le pellizcó el trasero.

― **¡Aunch! Entiendo, entiendo… no me iré** ―habló divertido― **pero… te la entregaré de otra manera…** ―ella le miró sorprendida y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal mirada― **pero… cierra los ojos…**

― **Jellal…**

― **Por favoooor…** ―le rogó como un niño pequeño y para ella fue irresistible tanta ternura, así que le dio un beso en el pecho y cerró los ojos.

― **Erza** ―comenzó él y carraspeó para proseguir―, **no sé en qué momento leerás esto, pero espero que cuando lo leas la hermosa sonrisa que tenías cuando te vi por primera vez esté en tus labios. Sé que es extraño que lo haya estado haciendo, pero las otras cartas también las he enviado yo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti ni por lo que tiene que ver contigo, desde hace un tiempo que no puedo; quisiera verte de nuevo y tenerte a mi lado** ―abrazó más fuerte a la pelirroja antes de continuar― **verte reír, verte comer tu postre favorito, verte enojar cuando me robo el último trozo y oírte decir gracias cuando te entrego otro entero… quisiera ver tus ojos brillando con tus ideas, quisiera ver tu frente arrugada mientras te concentras en lo que haces, quisiera ser testigo nuevamente de tu ingenio e inteligencia, pero por sobre todo quiero ser parte de tu vida y que tu formes parte de la mía. Me has ayudado a entender que soy más de lo que pienso, a que puedo más de lo que creo y a que tal vez merezca más de lo que pido…** ―sintió como el abrazo de ella se intensificó y sonrió para terminar― **por eso, deseo que sepas que te amo… no sé si eso alcance para describir lo que siento pero… no sé me ocurre algo más.** **Si nos volvemos a ver, y si no te asustaste u horrorizaste al leer esto, espero poder haber sido capaz de encontrar la manera correcta para expresarte mis sentimientos.** **Con esperanzas de poder decirte de frente que soy tuyo… Jellal Fernandes…**

Calló al terminar. Su corazón hacia tanto ruido que pensó que necesitaría gritar de querer decir algo más, la mujer seguía con la cara oculta entre su pecho y temió haberla asustado, el pánico estaba por tomar lo mejor de él hasta que la escuchó hablar.

― **¿Te sabes de memoria la carta?** ―estaba tan feliz que apenas podía hablar, pensó que cuando él se le confesara lloraría pero el júbilo era mayor que cualquier cosa dentro de ella.

― **Claro… ¿Sabes cuantas veces la re escribí y boté y re escribí de nuevo?**

― **¿Y con las mismas palabras?**

― **Eran las únicas que rondaban en mi cabeza… o al menos las más coherentes…**

― **¿Por qué no te atreviste a enviarla?**

― **Tenía miedo del rechazo… te amo tanto, Erza, no sabía que haría si me rechazabas o si simplemente no contestabas… por eso cuando la re escribí por última vez la tiré en la trit…** ―se detuvo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

― **¿Pasa algo?** ―la mujer subió su mirada a él y observó que parecía concentrado en algo y luego le dio una mirada escrutadora.

― **Erza… ¿Cómo conseguiste esa carta?** ―el peliazul estaba seguro de haberla tirado al triturador.

― **Emmm… Fue… la voluntad de Grand Chariot…**

― **Erza…**

― **Jellal…**

― **Erza, dímelo…**

― **Él que tiene que decirme algo eres tú…** ―le dijo en un puchero.

― **¿Yo?**

― **Sí, el final de la carta…**

― **Ya te la dije toda.**

― **Pero no has cumplido con el final de la carta…**

El hombre sonrió y tomó a la mujer de la barbilla con delicadeza **―Tienes razón…** ―la besó suavemente y habló― **Erza Scarlet, yo, Jellal Fernandes soy tuyo… desde siempre y para siempre…**

La mujer sonrió y le devolvió el beso mientras le delineaba el tatuaje de su mejilla con delicadeza **―Yo, Erza Scarlet te acepto y me entrego a ti…** ―y luego suspiró― **y me alegra, no sabes lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer para conseguirte…**

― **¿A qué te refieres?** ―la interrogó con una mezcla de orgullo, diversión y curiosidad.

― **A nada… a nada…**

― **¿Esto tiene que ver con la carta, verdad?**

― **Jellal, solo bésame, ¿sí?…**

― **No dudes que lo haré, pero dime cómo conseguiste esa carta.**

― **¡Que terco! Grand Chariot envió uno de sus ayudantes y me la dio en un sueño ¿Feliz?** ―lo besó y no lo dejó replicar― **y ahora silencio, hazme tuya otra vez y recuerda que aún no me has tatuado…**

― **Creo que ya sé quién fue** _ **la**_ **ayudante…** ―suspiró― **no he usado tinta pero gracias a mí tienes un montón de marcas en el cuerpo** ―las escuchó reír y la besó con suavidad― **lo de hacerte mía, creo que lo puedo cumplir** ―la embistió suavemente y ambos soltaron gemidos de placer― **y lo de tatuarte en las próximas horas… no creo que tengamos las fuerzas para eso…**

― **¿P-pero me tatuaras luego, verdad?** ―gimió ante otra suave embestida _._

― **Sí, apenas ten-tenga fuerzas…**

― **¿De verdad?**

― **Ummm huuu… t-también tengo planeado un tatuaje para mí… para nosotros…** ―habló con dificultad mientras colocaba a la mujer bajo él y subía una de sus largas y sedosas piernas en su cintura.

― **E-eso… ammh…** ―cerró los ojos al sentirlo ir más profundo en ella― **me parece perfecto… ¿M-me dejas tatu...ammh…arte?** ―habló entre gemidos.

― **¿Tú?** ―se detuvo un momento y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego le sonrió― **sí, un poco de práctica y podrás hacerlo, además son letras no dibujos y eso…**

― **Jellal…** ―la mujer volvió a pellizcarle el trasero― **basta de burlarte de mis dibujos…**

― **¡Jajajaja! No lo hago Erza…** ―bajó su mano y le apretó un pecho y se adentró en ella de nuevo, haciendo que la mujer se mordiera un labio complacida.

― **No hagas eso, ya te dije que te castigaré si te contienes, Erza…**

― **Entonces cállate y bésame, Jellal…**

 _Y ya no se escucharon más palabras, solo acciones y sentimientos._

 _Solo su amor tatuado en el corazón de cada uno._

 _Solo ellos dos y el mundo afuera_.

… _Un mundo en donde cuatro damas brindaban cómplices por sus gemidos de placer…_

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

 ** _:D Sus reviews me animan a escribir más historias D:_**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Autora En Proceso:**

 **OMG!** Lo que me pesa terminar esta historia. **TToTT** Es difícil… No sé qué más decir… espero la hayan **disfrutado y agradecería saber sus opiniones**.

Por cierto, lo de " _ **Casasexomenteras**_ " ha sido una idea inspirada en la creadora de la palabra, la amodoración de **IBLWE** … ¡Lean sus historias son geniales! *w*)b

 **¿Qué piensan de un epilogo?** D: Bueno, por el momento pondré la historia como completa, pero sí están interesados en un epilogo, díganmelo en los reviews. **NwN/**

Gracias por leer… **TTwTT)b**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

 **AmeliaCipri** : ¡Ay que linda! TTwTT Es que cuando tengo tiempo libre e inspiración la aprovecho. xD Dile al dios del shiping que me siga inspirando. OwO Ul es un personaje tan genial para trabajar, cuando aparezca en Mi Maid también tendrá una personalidad parecida. xD No, Erza no estaba embarazada, solo que los curiosos escuchaban y malentendían el por qué ella estaba llorando. xDD Como no ser posesiva con un hombre así… ¡Ay! *q* ¡Es que… Oh my pleasure! Jellal es tan bello… A,A Mira es una pilla y se juntaron con una mayor. xDDD

Espero te guste el final, y me alegro que te ayudara a reírte a pesar de las cosas que te pasan. QwQ)b ¡Mi apoyo para vos! ¡Te amodoro mujer! Toda las buenas energías y muchos Jellal semi desnudos… O3O Beshos. Y muchas gracias…

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan:** Espero haberme salvado de la turba otra vez. D: OMG! Lo juró… he intentado actualizar antes… DDD:

¿Verdad que es una foto adorable? Yo se la robaría a Erza. U,U

Espero te guste el final. Gracias por leer. NwN

 **IBLWE** : Recuerdo ese día de mantenimiento… E,E Luché para rectificar mis errores… xD Pues no te culpo por imaginar desnudo… Grrr… xDD Bob es un pj que re utilizaré, eso tenlo por seguro. xDD Ultear es tan divertida de trabajar xDDD Me alegra que te gustase esa parte de lemon, pero… ¿Y el completo te gustó? Te lo digo, cada vez me cuesta más escribirlo. xDD ¡Ay, me avergüenzo! Dx

¡Gracias por ser tan linda! ¡Gracias por dejarme usar tu palabra! XDDD

Beshos y abashos. O3O

 **Keila Scarlet** : Me alegra que te gustase Bob, xDD Yo adoré escribir sobre él. Me alegra que te gusten varias de mis historias. TTwTT Me haces muy feliz. Espero te gustase el cap y el final de la calurosa batalla de voluntades. xDD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! NwN7

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon :** Les pasa por metiches. xDD Ultear es muy cool. A,A)9 Y ahora el lemon completo… ¿Qué te pareció? Dx Ay… que pena me da… xD Espero el final te gustase. Gracias por el apoyo constante. O3O Beshos.

 **DanaLovesOhana** : Precisamente por eso que dices de Eve es que lo he puesto en esa situación de sexo transgenero. xDD Y bueno, Ul… yo también la amo, aunque aparecerá en Mi Maid ya extraño a la de acá. xDD Jellal es un amor, como no amarlo. N3N Y ese grupo de mujeres… bueno… ya te imaginarás con la saga que escribirá Madame Pegasus sobre ellas. A,A Que por cierto, ella aparecerá en otro de mis fics… :x Me encariñe demasiado con ella. X3

Entre stalkers se entienden. xDD Pero la pelirroja se redimió, lo dejó en jaque y no lo dejó escapar. EwE)9 Espero te guste el final, como siempre gracias. O3O

PD: Acabo de ver que actualizaste tu nuevo fic, termino esto, tomo café y paff… me cobijo y a leer… *w*

 **Itachi Akihiko** **:** Mashi es un troll. XD Y bueno, Mira le gusta darse su taco de ojo y su marido está apenas para eso. A,A ¿Eric? Pues Cobra… xDD Y aquí está la respuesta del tatuaje… Chan… D:

Espero te gustase el final. ¡Gracias por ser tan linda! Beshos… O3O

 **Neylare** : Bob es la maestra del amor. xDD Y acá la respuesta del tatuaje… O:

El secreto de Mira es… ser una hermana mayor. xDD Espero te guste el cap y como finalizó… D: ¡Gracias por leer estas locuras! N3N Beshos.

PD: Las encontré mientras buscaba imágenes Jerza y bueno, las uní porque eran perfectas… *q* xDD

 **Anmona** **Annima** : Espero que no te desangres con este cap. DDD: ¡No mueras! xDD Ul sabe cómo tratar a los metiches y bueno… ya viste que carta tan cursi de Jellal… ¡Ay! Cúlpame a mí, él es adorable, perdón si lo pongo muy cursi… Dx Yo también quiero uno así… pero… +suspira hasta la eternidad+

Me alegra que te gustase y que esperases el final ansiosa, ojalá no te decepcione. ¡Gracias inmensas por animarme siempre! Beshos y abashos. O3O

 **Guest** : ¡Uy! Me encantaría complacerte pero soy fiel amante del LaMi… no podría hacer un Laxana, no tendría inspiración para eso… U,U ¡Lo siento! Madame Pegasus es una pilla. xDD

¡Gracias por leer! Lamento no poder cumplir con tu petición. U,U Ojala te guste el final. NwN ¡Gracias de nuevo!

 **Liv-Scarlett:** Jellal es tan adorable como sensual… por eso es tan perfecto… ¨w¨ No conozco el programa pero supongo que en todo lado hay gente metiche. xD ¿Y qué tal ahora que él le recitó la carta? DD: ¡Ay soy tan cursi! xDDD Madame Pegasus y Ultear han sido todo un deleite para trabajar. xD

¿Acosar gente por fotos? ¿Quién hace eso? +mira disimuladamente al horizonte+ Pero sí, si fuese Jellal bueno… no serían fotos… serían videos. A,A xDDD

El amor es una locura, cosi Jellal… las cosas que escribo de él… pero no puedo evitarlo. xDD Y sí, el cap más era super necesario, ojalá que este cap te sacara la fangirl interna… ¡Que nervios! DDx

¿Es una hermosa canción cierto? *w* Y no te culpo por relacionarla con el Jerza… yo relaciono todo con el Jerza. xDDD

Lo sé, tengo una enfermedad o más bien síndrome de Jerzadoradora maniaca… de hecho tengo varios fics en borrador. xDD Pero esperaré para terminar con algunos de los que llevo. D:

¡Gracias por leer y por dejar estos sensuales y hermosos largos reviews! ¡Te amodoro! ¡Gracias de nuevo! Beshos y abashos. O3O

 **Sonye-San:** ¡Aish! Soy malis… pero ya ves… ahora está completo… +se esconde por la pena+ Bob ha tenido tan buen recibimiento que aparecerá en otro de mis fics… :x Todas quieren los libros de Madama Pegasus, de seguro que sus dos sagas se venden bien. xDDD Espero te guste el final, que difícil es finalizar… QwQ Bien, me alegra que te rias con los diálogos. :D ¡Me alegra mucho cuando eso pasa!

Gracias por ser una stalker tan adorable… ¡I amodore you very mucho! O3O ¡Beshos y abashos! N3N

 **Chicas Del Inbox:** Los amo… y mucho. Q3Q

* * *

 **Bien, me despido…**

 **QwQ7**

 **Gracias por leer, por el fav o el follow…**

 **Gracias inmensas por los reviews.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más Jerza!**

 **.o.)9**

 **¡Adieu!**


	5. Unión

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** 7u7 Puede que no lo creáis… pero sí… por fin el epílogo… ¿He tardado un poco, ehh? xDD Espero que lo disfrutéis, que yo me la he pasado genial escribiéndolo, pero terminar por segunda vez una historia… es difícil para mi corazón… TTuTT)7

¡Gracias por leer y por su apoyo!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. La historia es completamente mía y de mi shippero corazón.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Advertencia** :

Lima y azúcar al por mayor. Si sufrís de gastritis o diabetes o sos menor de edad e inocente. ¡Alejaos de la tentación! D:

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **|Cinco|**

― **Epílogo―**

 **Unión**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No pudo evitar fijarse en la puerta abierta.

Ya de por sí le era difícil dejar de mirar a su marido con ropa, y ciertamente observar desde la cama la espalda desnuda de él mientras se duchaba y el agua acariciaba cada uno de esos músculos que ella ―se sintiese culpable después o no― terminaba aruñando en sus noches de pasión era demasiado tentador para no hacerlo.

Sonrió traviesa y se soltó su albornoz, dejandolo caer al suelo.

 _Ya después podría seguir leyendo su libro._

Aprovechando el ruido de la ducha se acercó a pasos cortos, observando fijamente como la espuma del jabón se deslizaba de los mechones azulados del cabello de su marido y pasaba a los hombros; para luego, casi en una caricia deslizarse por esa ancha espalda y resbalar hasta el trasero firme del hombre que amaba. Era tan seductora la escena que veía que incluso sintió un poco de celos de la espuma del jabón.

 _No que ella fuese ―tan― celosa en realidad._

Después de todo ese apuesto hombre llevaba tatuado su amor por ella justamente en esa amplía espalda, un tatuaje de un patrón de siete estrellas que ella ―después de mucho, mucho, muuucho entrenamiento― le terminó grabando con todo su amor en esa piel que tanto adoraba acariciar.

 _Y ella tenía un tatuaje igual._

Hecho por él, obviamente. Apenas unos días después de su confesión de amor y celebrado luego en una pijamada con alcohol y helados por todas las involucradas en su caso especial de asuntos del corazón. Aunque había algo que diferenciaba esos tatuajes, el de ella tenía los detalles de luces en azules, el de él tenía los detalles en rojo _«Escarlata»_ se corrigió ella misma como solía corregirle él cuando ella se atrevía a decir que era rojo.

 _Él tenía sus manías._

Como esa, la de dejar la puerta abierta cuando se bañaba, pero era una linda manía. Una muy tentadora manía que ella no podía obviar y por eso, aprovechando que su marido se concentraba en lavarse el cabello se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, apegando todo su cuerpo solo cubierto por una ligera camiseta negra y las bragas, al húmedo y un tanto resbaloso de él.

― **Scarlet** ―le llamó el hombre―, **¿qué no me dijiste que ya te habías duchado y tu libro estaba muy interesante como para ducharte de nuevo conmigo?** ―reprochó el hombre sin dar señales reales de estar molesto por la interrupción.

― **Ya me sé él libro de memoria** ―misteriosa le besó la espalda y sonrió―, **y es tu culpa por tentarme…**

― **¡Ja! Mira quien habla de tentar a los demás** ―exclamó divertido recordándole como ella lo había tentado aquella noche cuando le pidió que la tatuara―, **tu eres la maestra de la tentación…**

― **Entonces hazle caso a tu maestra y date la vuelta, chico guapo…** ―sugirió con tono serio y sonrió cuando lo oyó y sintió reírse.

― **Pues bien** ―le hombre se volteó con rapidez y la apretujó con cariño en sus brazos―, **quien soy yo para desobedecerla…** ―con una sonrisa en su rostro se inclinó hacia la mujer y la besó con cariño, el agua cayendo sobre ellos no parecía molestar a ninguno porque por varios minutos en esa habitación de mosaicos cremas, verdes y jades no se escuchó más que el sonido húmedo de labios, lenguas y una que otra risa después de algún gemido particular de éxtasis.

 _Amantes demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro._

Manos subían y bajaban con lentitud y parsimonia exquisita acariciando músculos, curvas, montículos suaves y regiones endurecidas del cuerpo de cada uno. Gruñidos se mezclaban con gemidos cuando algún dedo rozaba de manera traviesa cierta zona o cuando la palma de una mano resbalaba de arriba abajo en otra.

 _Éxtasis, calor, vapor y placer concentrados._

― **Jellal…** ―suspiró la mujer y el hombre de cabello azul entendió a la perfección la orden implícita en el tono, así que con sumo cuidado la tomó de la cintura y la elevó lo suficiente para que ella abrazara con sus largas y carnosas piernas su cintura, y con apenas una pequeña parte de su auto control logró dar con precaución los pasos necesarios que le permitirían recostar a esa exquisita mujer ―su mujer― contra la pared.

― **¿Dime cariño?** ―tomó con sus manos el extremo de sus braguitas negras e hizo amago travieso de bajarlas, susurrando palabras de amor y deseo con la voz enronquecida en tanto acariciaba la piel de ese cremoso muslo, sintiendo como la pelirroja en sus brazos se estremecia, y luego aún más, mientras bajaba de la dulce boca de la mujer hasta su cuello, marcando con delicadeza esa zona donde el pulso de ella se aceleraba más y más.

― **Por favor…** ―gimió más que pidió cuando sintió los labios de él descender hasta su pecho, besarlo por sobre la tela y mordisquear su cima endurecida, para luego; en un movimiento ágil, quitarle la blusa empapada de encima y así tomar uno de sus exuberantes senos en su boca con la pericia que lo caracterizaba, esa experiencia que lo hacía jugar con su sensible pezón con la lengua y lograr una exquisita succión al mismo tiempo.

― **Será un placer…** ―respondió con la respiración acelerada y con una sonrisa contra los labios enrojecidos de ella luego de juguetear con sus apetecibles pechos, y así, sin más demora la sostuvo en un brazo mientras eliminaba las bragas húmedas de agua y deseo de su camino, acomodándola lo necesario para entrar en ella de una vez, ya que, no solo él necesitaba sentir su estrechez sino que eran raras las ocasiones en que ella simplemente le suplicaba con un _por favor_ en lugar de volverlo loco con sus caricias para que él se decidiese a dejar de jugar y tomarla de una vez.

 _Tranquila o vorazmente, rebozaban con placer de ambas maneras._

― **Hmphmm…** ―de la pelirroja salió un sonido casi gutural cuando él se enterró en ella y comenzó a salir y a entrar una y otra vez, pasando de lento a rápido y de nuevo a lento, ajustándose al ritmo que ella intentaba dar con su cadera, yendo cada vez más profundo.

 _Más placenteramente profundo…_

― **Scarlet...** ―gruñó contra el oído de la mujer mientras se empujaba en la estrechez cada vez más desquiciante de ella, y cuando se ciñó aún más no pudo evitar descender al hombro de la pelirroja y morderlo con cariño hasta explotar dentro de ella y sentir las uñas de la mujer clavadas en su espalda al recibir ella también su entrada al nirvana.

 _Nunca se cansaban de amarse._

Pasaron varios minutos entre los brazos uno del otro hasta que por fin recuperaron algo de la conciencia.

El azulado la bajó con cuidado gimiendo juntos al separarse del otro, y cuando pudo descansar un poco su peso en ella debido a la debilidad de sus piernas por el placentero acto recién ocurrido, aprovechó para peinar con sus dedos las hermosas hebras de ese cabello escarlata ―no rojo― de la mujer que amaba, y también, aprovechó y delineó con la yema de sus dedos el tatuaje que le había hecho hacía ya más de tres años.

 _La prueba de su amor por ella._

 _La prueba de la paciencia de ella con él._

Rió por ese pensamiento.

― **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** ―preguntó la mujer aún embotada por la sensación de la liberación de ambos.

― **Estaba pensando que muchos te creen poco paciente, pero yo creo que eres la mujer más paciente que conozco…**

― **¿Y qué con ese pensamiento?** ―volvió a preguntar está vez extrañada.

― **Pues eso, un pensamiento…** ―le mordió el hombro de nuevo y ella respondió con un pellizco en el trasero― **¡Ay!** ―reclamó él por la agresiva caricia.

― **Es inevitable, son muy firmes y pellizcables…** ―le respondió mientras le daba una nalgada.

Jellal rompió a reír y luego la besó, solo que esta vez procuraron terminar de bañarse y no sucumbir a la tentación.

 _Difícil, pero no imposible._

Al terminar con su _ducha_ se secaron y se pusieron un albornoz, Erza se dirigió al cuarto vestidor y Jellal se tiró cuan alto era en la cama, ya que estaba seguro que si seguía a su esposa al vestidor terminarían tentados de nuevo, y aunque era una de sus actividades favoritas se suponía que tenían que estar listos en menos de dos horas para poder llegar a tiempo a la inauguración del nuevo bar de su padrino de bodas ―ya que Mirajane ni Ultear cedieron en su lugar de madrinas―, Bob.

― **Aunque Erza es rápida en alistarse…** ―murmuró pensativo mientras veía la puerta del vestidor― **Tal vez sí…** ―se incorporó un poco de la cama y cuando iba a levantarse algo le llamó la atención en la cabecera de la cama, así que estiró el brazo y tomó uno de los tesoros de su esposa― **Tattoo…** ―leyó en voz baja al tener entre sus manos el libro que su pelirroja decía saber de memoria― **¿Por qué le gustará tanto?** ―si bien sabía que ella solía leer literatura erótica ―mucha escrita por su padrino de bodas―, nunca se había aventurado a leerlos, pero como la curiosidad a veces gana, pues decidió curiosear la página que estaba marcada.

 _Nada como curiosear lecturas ajenas._

Sus ojos miel se fijaron en la primera oración de la página:

" _Entró en ella con todo el grosor y longitud que había imaginado e incluso más"_

Jellal abrió los ojos ante tal oración y continuó leyendo:

" _Ella le recibió en su humedad por completo, cuan duro y rápido él quiso entrar. Sus gemidos brotaron de su boca en la que no podía evitar que un hilillo de saliva se escurriese al recibir esa dura, y caliente v…"_

El peliazul carraspeó y sintió su cara roja. Ahora entendía porque su esposa había entrado al baño a acompañarlo, claro… luego de estar leyendo _eso_.

 _No que se quejase, claro…_

Curioso aún, decidió devolverse un par de páginas para constatar que ese libro no solo tratase de escenas de ese tipo y que sí ―como aseguraba su esposa― tuviese alguna especie de trama.

Encontró una página marcada con un corazón azul y leyó:

" _Eran sus cartas. ¡Él le había enviado esas cartas cuando ella estaba lejos cuidando de su madre enferma y sus cincos hermanos! Él. Su amado Gerardo no se había olvidado de ella, al contrario, la había estado animando día tras día bajó la máscara de un ser anónimo. Elisa tomó la carta en que el confesaba su amor y que nunca le entregó personalmente y la abrazó contra su pecho rebosante de amor"_

― **Un momento…** ―el peliazul se sentó erguido en la cama, por alguna razón eso le sonaba muy familiar, incitado por un presentimiento decidió pasar unas páginas más:

"― _¡Quiero un tatuaje! ―exigió la mujer de hermosa cabellera naranja al alto hombre― Y no me iré de aquí hasta obtenerlo…"_

― **¡No lo puedo creer!** ―Jellal se llevó incrédulo una mano a la boca antes de pasar casi al final del libro y leer de nuevo:

"― _Le pedí el deseo a la constelación de Venus y me lo cumplió, el estar contigo, que estas estrellas que tatúas en mi cuerpo sean testigo del amor que te tengo y…"_

― **¿Jellal qué estás esperando para alistarte?** ―la voz de su esposa y al parecer protagonista del libro le interrumpió― **¿Qué es lo que estás…?** ―la mujer no terminó su pregunta al ver el libro en las manos de su esposo y al observar su mirada sería en ella.

Tragó grueso y rió torpemente.

 _Jellal nunca se había interesado en sus libros, y ella se confió al dejarlo allí…_

― **¡Jeje! Emm… ¿Crees que lleguemos a la ho-hora?** ―intentó simular concentrarse en peinarse el cabello sentada frente al tocador, pero ―aunque ella no lo admitiese―, Erza Scarlet era una pésima actriz.

― **Así qué** _ **"un enviado de la diosa Venus fue quien me entregó la carta que tú no te atreviste"**_ ―leyó en voz alta un fragmento del libro e inmediatamente el cepillo cayó de las manos de la pelirroja.

― **¿Crees que deba amarrarme el cabello?** ―continuó con su intentó actoral la mujer.

― **Erza…**

― **Aunque aún está muy húmedo, tal vez sí…**

― **Scarlet…**

― **Podría usar el secador pero tardaría y no…**

― **Erza Scarlet…** ―llamó con su tono más serio ―y casi nunca utilizado― logrando por fin que ella se voltease a enfrentar su mirada.

― **Je-Jellal… verás…** ―sonrojada, haciendo un puchero y con sus ojos achocolatados rebozando ternura culpable, la mujer empezó a explicarse y en ese momento Jellal sabía que él había perdido ese intento de discusión.

 _Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo aún._

― **¿Vendiste nuestra historia a Madame Pegasus?** ―Se levantó con el libro en la mano y caminó a pasos cortos, levantando el cepillo cuando llegó a donde ella estaba.

― **N-no exactamente…**

― **Bob, nuestro padrino de bodas, nos imaginó a ti y a mí cuando escribió esto…** ―señaló el libro con el cepillo en su otra mano―, **Bob debe de recordar esas escenas cada vez que nos ve…**

― **Oh…** ―la mujer ladeó el rostro y lo miró con la expresión más ingenua y adorable que pudiese presenciar Jellal Fernandes, y él sabía que era una expresión real, dado que conocía las pésimas dotes actorales de su mujer―, **nunca… nunca lo pensé de ese modo…** ―sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas y el azulado se mordió el labio para no sucumbir a abrazarla y besarla en ese momento.

 _Que podía hacer si Erza Scarlet era su adoración._

― **Yo, bueno…** ―siguió hablando la mujer mirando hacia el suelo―, **no es como que le haya contado** _ **tooodo**_ ―hizo énfasis en el _todo_ ―, **e igual ya sabías que fue gracias a Bob y a las chicas que me decidí a conquistarte…** ―terminó con una sonrisa de enamorada al recordar esa extraña aventura.

Jellal sonrió pero ella no lo vio.

― **Suficiente, Erza** ―ella levantó la mirada asustada al oír ese tono y observó como él dejaba el libro y el cepillo en el tocador―, **quiero el divorcio…** ―con tranquilidad se quitó del dedo el anillo dorado con un rubí y lo colocó sobre el libro.

Y entonces Erza Scarlet entendió que Jellal no estaba enojado y solo le estaba tomando del pelo.

Decidió seguir el juego.

― **Pues bien** ―fingió una mirada de reproche―, **yo tampoco podía seguir casada con un acosador** ―se levantó de la silla y puso su anillo de oro y zafiros junto al de él.

― **¿Acosador yo?** ―casi rió al verla intentar parecer indignada, pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que tras dirigirse al librero quitaba varios libros de la fila central y metía la mano hasta dentro sacando un sobre morado― **Es-espera eso no…**

― **¿Esto no, eh?** ―alzó una ceja― **Explíqueme, señor Fernandes, que son estas fotos que guarda con tanto recelo…**

Jellal suspiró con la cara roja.

Esas fotos eran las que él había tomado ―robado― de Meredy cuando ella había ido con Erza a la playa mucho antes de que ella decidiese tatuarse, también habían de las salidas con los del equipo del trabajo de la universidad y además estaban otras, como la que él tomó en el restaurante cerca de la casa del padre de Erza donde ella aparecía con el trofeo por comer pasteles uno de los días en que fue a dejarle las cartas anónimas.

― **¿De-desde cuando lo sabes?** ―tartamudeó avergonzado. Precisamente para que no lo creyera acosador las había escondido.

― **Ummm…** ―se llevó la mano a la barbilla fingiendo recordar―, **las encontré por casualidad cuando te ayudé a empacar mientras hacían las remodelaciones.**

― **¡Desde hace dos años!** ―se sorprendió el azulado. Cuando ellos decidieron vivir juntos, en el último año de la maestría de Erza, llegaron al acuerdo de vivir en el mismo lugar donde se confesaron, sin embargo optaron por remodelar el lugar, así terminaron comprando el edificio completo, los tres pisos, conservar el local de tatuajes y los otros dos usarlos como su hogar, además que sobre el tercer piso les había quedado un hermoso lugar donde ver las estrellas o celebrar fiestas intimas con sus familias y amigos. Lujo que se pudieron dar dado que su empresa en conjunto de software iba la mar de bien desde que la crearon con la asociación de su profesor Gildarts Clive.

Nota aparte, aún les daba pena mirar a la esposa del hombre a causa de las fotos del parto.

― **Para que veas** ―le sacó la lengua―, **lo que he tenido que soportar en silencio…** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho.

― **Oh, y eso es peor que dejar que escriban esas escenas de tu esposo, eso de "** _ **con todo el grosor y longitud que había imaginado e incluso más**_ **"** ―levantó una ceja acusadora.

― **¡Ja! No finjas que leer eso no fue agradable para tu ego de hombre** ―observó divertida como él se aguantó una sonrisa satisfecha―, **por algo te lo aprendiste ¿Cierto?**

― **¿Me aprendí qué?** ―Se acercó a la mujer en actitud desafiante.

― **Lo de que es grande y gruesa…** ―no aguantó más y comenzó a reírse.

― **¿Y qué con el** _ **"Y más"**_ ―incapaz de seguir la farsa se acercó y la abrazó mientras reían juntos.

― **Ese más…** ―respiró tratando de no reír―, **ese** _ **"más"**_ **es cosa de la imaginación de Madame Pegasus…**

― **Ajá, claro…** ―dijo el azulado mientras le besaba la frente―, **ese** _ **"más"**_ **puede que sea la parte más verídica del libro…**

Volvieron a reír y después de un rato ya estaban alistándose mientras continuaban bromeando sobre longitudes, grosores y sobre gemidos fingidos o no.

― **Bueno** ―comenzó el hombre mientras se aseguraba de que tenía la billetera correcta y se acercaba a la puerta donde ella lo esperaba―, **anulo mi petición de divorcio.**

― **Umm, no sé…** ―la pelirroja se llevó la mano a su vientre levísimamente abultado―, **¿qué dices bebé, perdonamos a papá?** ―sonrió cuando Jellal se arrodilló y besó el lugar antes de poner su oído contra su abdomen creciente.

― **Dice Chariot que…** ―se aseguró de dar una pausa dramática― **¡Sí!** ―besó de nuevo el vientre de su esposa― **Gracias mi vida…** ―susurró y se levantó, acariciando con su mano el lugar donde su nuevo tesoro estaba gestándose.

― **Entonces bien…** ―aceptó la mujer― **Pero sigues llamándola Chariot y aún ni sabemos sí es niña o niño…**

― **Tengo el presentimiento que será niña y que se ordenará como monja** ―acotó serio y se inclinó a darle un beso en la nariz.

Erza rió por el celoso padre.

― **Igual, sigues insistiendo con ese nombre…**

― **También están Altair, Stella, Satella y…**

― **Bien, bien ya entendí… no hay manera en que podamos llegar a un acuerdo con eso.**

― **Para llegar a un acuerdo con su nombre tendríamos que llamarla Milky Way o algo así…** ―sonrió divertido y la pelirroja rió.

― **Mejor Chariot, Chariot es perfecto…** ―aceptó por fin― **¿Pero por qué Chariot?** ―preguntó curiosa aunque intuía la respuesta.

― **Como si no lo supieses, le debo mucho a Chariot…** ―le acomodó el flequillo y le besó la frente―, **te lo dije ¿no? Era la estrella que me alegraba ver cuando vivía en el orfanato y en las calles y además… es la que te trajo a mí…**

Erza lo abrazó, feliz que él ya no se sintiese menos por sus orígenes, y que al contrario, se sintiese orgulloso de hasta adonde había llegado.

― **Te amo, Jellal** ―susurró contra el pecho de él―, **pero mejor no sigas leyendo mis otros libros de Madame Pegasus…**

― **No me digas que hay cosas peores…** ―murmuró luego de besar la cabeza de su esposa, feliz y extasiado como ocurría siempre que ella le recordaba cuanto lo amaba.

― **No querrás conocer las dimensiones de la** _ **ya sabes qué**_ **de Laxus o Erik o Rogue…** ―confesó divertida.

― **¡Por un demonio que no!** ―y así Jellal Fernandes decidió alejarse de la literatura erótica de por vida― **No puedo creer que Mirajane y Kinanna hayan contado sus historias… y mucho menos lo pensaba de Kagura…**

― **Toda pareja unida por las casosexomenteras o que tenga que ver con sus integrantes está en sus libros…**

― **¿CasoSexomenteras no es otro de los libros de Madame?** ―le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

― **Pues…** ―le dio una sonrisilla traviesa, lo tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta―, **no querrás leer esa saga…**

― **Ustedes son increíbles…** ―bufó el azulado.

― **Por cierto… ¿puedes darle libre a Gray el viernes?**

― **¿A Gray?** ―se extrañó de qué le pidiera eso. Gray era un amigo y uno de sus mejores tatuadores, o al menos hasta que el azabache terminase su carrera de arquitectura.

― **Digamos que es para una misión…** ―acotó misteriosamente mientras bajaban las escaleras y salían a la calle.

― **Están planeando algo, cierto… ¿Juvia, no?** ―ya se lo imaginaba, algo planeaban para juntarlos.

― **Hey, eres bueno, únete a la organización, tu solo dinos que pareja quieres unir y lo hacemos realidad** ―se detuvo en la acera frente al local de tatuajes, le puso un dedo sobre el pecho y le cerró un ojo―, **lo que hacemos es ayudar pairings y llenar de amor el mundo, casi como fanfiction…**

Jellal rió y la abrazó antes de entrar al auto.

 _Amaba a su mujer y amaba su vida y la vida por venir._

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que olvidaron su anillo de bodas sobre el tocador. Pero no importaba, ambos tenían tatuados en sus dedos el enlace de su amor. El tatuaje que Jellal había pensado para ambos ese día luego de unir sus vidas.

Él con los trazos torpes de ella al tatuar.

Ella con los trazos elegantes de su esposo experto.

… _Ambos con un JERZA en su dedo anular…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a seguir creando historias llenas de cursilerías D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Listo... no me matéis... en serio... no ha sido a propósito... D:

Ha pasado un laaargoooo tiempo desde que finalicé "Tatuaje", pero aunque tenía la idea del epilogo lo iba dejando de lado, pero hoy por fin me senté a escribirlo y fue como abrir una herida, ya que es difícil finalizar un fic. QwQ Menos uno como este que personalmente me gusta tanto. En fin, gracias por leerlo, disculpen la demora, y finalizado queda por lo que sus comentarios serán más que bienvenidos.

PD: **Milky Way** es la manera en que se le llama a la **"Vía Lactea"** en inglés, y también es el nombre de un chocolate con caramelo. (Uno de mis favoritos 7u7) Estrellas y dulces en un nombre para el hijo de esos dos. (¿?) xDD ¡Que cursi soy!

PD2: Habéis notado la referencia a otra misión ―Gruvia― de Casosexomenteras... 7u7 Bueno, uno nunca sabe...

PD3: Y sí, no lo dudéis cada una de vosotras/os shipeadores de mente citríca también formas parte de esa organización llamada Casasexomenteras. A,A No os hagáis los ingenuos... A,A)r

 **Agradecimientos** :

A todas vosotras/os que me habéis puesto en Follows y en Favs gracias de corazón, cuando entro a mi correo y veo las alertas me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, pero por sobre todo, a todas/os los que me animáis con un review, significa mucho para mí leer sus palabras, por eso no importa que tan ocupada esté, escribir se ha convertido en algo muy importante para mí.

Gracias por animarme y ayudar a inculcarme la escritura, cómica, cursi y tal vez hasta parezca muy simple o poco sería, pero lo hago de corazón.

 **Mil Gracias.**

 **NwN/**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
